Death Of A Bachelor
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: (AU-OOC) Rick is a single man. Michonne is a single woman. They share the same circles. They have both been given perceptions that they find difficult to define each other with. (Not in true sequential order.)
1. Chapter 1

"They say bachelors have all the fun. Not so. You just get old and full of sand, nasty.

 **― Stephen King, The Stand**

* * *

Ten things that made Michonne different:

She wasn't his normal type. Brunettes, blondes, and occasional redheads. Never in his life had he been so intrigued with darker skin and dreads.

She wasn't enamored with him. He had asked her out on numerous occasions and she turned him down as **if** the thought was highly amusing **or** equally repulsive.

She wasn't easily impressed. She drove the top of the line Benz and could easily afford a Bentley **if** she wanted one. She didn't want one.

She was very smart. Her IQ was one reason she was on the fast track at Harvard Law. She was smarter than him.

She was very secure. If a person had a problem with her _it_ was not her problem- _It just_ was not her problem.

She was very well known in his circle, **_professionally only._** She was highly regarded, and yet he didn't know her personally. It was like they were dealt a hand of almost meeting but never quite face to name and vice versa.

She wasn't talkative. What could be summed up in few words would. She spoke plain to avoid any confusion. _No_ , was extremely popular in her vocabulary.

She had never been married. She had two reasons why she hadn't married and that was because there wasn't a clean dick to be found and if there was-the fool would fuck it up and become a dirty dick. In layman terms she never found a man who could keep it in his pants and remain faithful long enough to make it down the aisle to happily ever after.

She didn't have any children. She had her reasons but she never vocalized them and her maternal clock had not started ticking to cause her to be hyper aware that she better start planning. She didn't even know if she wanted children.

 _ **She**_ was _Michonne_... ** _she_** caused The Death Of A Bachelor.

* * *

A/N: No infidelity...well no one is married in this story. Not in real sequential order. My brain hurts when I try to tell a story in order so this may make your brain hurt too. Proceed with Caution.

I like stories in pie slices. I hate doing 5k words even though I could do it. I just hate reading stories like that and if you don't like pie slices or cake slices or sliced brownies avoid me and this story and some of my others. Not all of my crazy stories are like this but...lol. When I write like this you know there's more to come...boom boom boom.


	2. Chapter 2

"I used to think that finding the right one was about the man having a list of certain qualities. If he has them, we'd be compatible and happy. Sort of a checkmark system that was a complete failure. But I found out that a healthy relationship isn't so much about sense of humor or intelligence or attractive. It's about avoiding partners with harmful traits and personality types. And then it's about being with a good person. A good person on his own, and a good person with you. Where the space between you feels uncomplicated and happy. A good relationship is where things just work. They work because, whatever the list of qualities, whatever the reason, you happen to be really, really good together."  
 **― Deb Caletti, The Secret Life of Prince Charming**

* * *

Rick sat at a table for two. He wore an Armani black suit, no tie. Crisp white shirt with very expensive cufflinks and a Brietling branded watch. His hands were well manicured. His shoes had no sign of wear nor tear. He was impeccable even when he hadn't shaved in two weeks.

Rick found himself invisible to her. It was very disconcerting to him that he did not exist in her world even though they shared the same circles.

He didn't begin to exist until he sat across from her in the conference room where she had no choice but to acknowledge him that day. The merger took six months to finalize. She was on his radar more than ever. Business was over and he was ready for the pleasure of her company.

He was attracted to her. It was an attraction Rick had to struggle with because it was not reciprocated. He wasn't sure if Michonne found him appealing or not and he was at square one.

Admiring her from afar, she appeared very regal-like in her demeanor. It was evident she didn't take shit from anyone. The amount of time they spent together to get the two companies merged in to one proved that her attitude of professionalism preceded her.

Her quips were quick. Her displeasure was vocalized without any hesitation and without regard to how the offer she was presenting was perceived. She needed him and his board members to willingly agree to sign the deal. Her knack for negotiating was impressive. The way she made him feel that he had to be insane to not jump at what was offered was awe inspiring. He began to doubt his very own counsel. A few times he had to step back to make sure which head he was thinking with before scheduling another meeting to discuss again the fine details. Eventually he had accepted and the contract was finalized. With the merger behind them he was hoping that things would move along smoothly between him and the woman he fantasized about-It did not.

Her brown skin had a glow, dewy. Her allure was very enticing. Nice full lips. Long neck, and just the right amount of cleavage that didn't leave anything to the imagination of what size breast one would have brushed against their lips. She could easily go braless and it would not be obscene but an envy to all top heavy women. Her waist was small which helped to emphasize the curvature of her derriere. Her legs. Rick imagined what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his waist.

"Rick...Rick...Is there someone over my shoulder that you are finding more intriguing than me?" Jessie snapped Rick out of his thoughts.

Jessie was an attractive woman who dressed provocatively and that alone caused men to give her a second glance. She was an easy pick up and it took Rick almost a month to finally schedule her on his calendar and meet up at the very expensive restaurant. The only reason why he found time for the blonde was because he was horny AND she wasn't someone he had been with before. She was new. He was well known to never repeat. One night in the sack with Mr. Grimes was a time to be remembered but never duplicated or to ever recur.

Rick wasn't thrilled to be with Jessie in the type of atmosphere they were and witnessed. He did not want her to have the wrong impression nor future expectations that this would lead to something more. One restaurant and one good screw.

Jessie pursued him with her constant calling, leaving messages, and a few nudes. Her tenacity eventually enticed him to endeavor in giving her a crash course on what he was well known to do, fuck 'em and for _her_ to leave. Jessie was very naïve to think she was going to be different from the other string of beauties. No one could hold his attention past the initial fuck. All of the women lacked ambition in some form or just wanted a free ride, something he could instantly discern based on the first few things revealed. _Who_ Rick really wanted sat five tables away ignoring him.

"I'm just checking out the woman in the blue suit." Rick admitted boldly.

Jessie turned to spot the only woman in Rick's line of sight. A black woman who was dressed in a very expensive blue designer suit chatting with two men in dark business suits. She turned back to Rick with a look of evident surprise and confusion.

Rick could tell these were same men that attended the merger meeting. The same two men that were part of Michonne's law firm, but Jessie had no idea or desire to know the details between the man she wanted to snag and the woman he was admiring from afar.

"Why are you looking at her?"

"She caught my interest for awhile now." Rick continued to admit. "She's a woman that a man would give his soul to have at his side."

He was gauging her comprehension skills. His intense blue eyes were staring directly into hers. She was seeking a different meaning behind his words. She wasn't completely delusional.

"Are you interested in her?" Jessie's face went from slow confusion to quick outrage.

The thought of Rick taking his eyes off of her when she thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room by far was a slap to her ego.

Rick didn't respond. He watched Michonne give him a slight flip of the bird that was not obvious to any one in the room but him. Michonne had not once allowed him the satisfaction that she noticed him with her eyes. Michonne kept her eyes focused and body poised towards her business companions.

Rick noticed the text seconds later. He chuckled to himself.

 **Michonne** : Stop fucking looking at me.

Rick couldn't focus on anything when Jessie blocked his view and began her incessant chatter that annoyed him. He wasn't quiet sure what she was talking about and she didn't need him to respond as she continued about her life, her hopes and her dreams. He could care less. If she would have stopped for a second he would have told her exactly what his intentions were and if she was still consenting he was going to take her up on it. He needed a good nut.

When they got back to his apartment he pressed her against the wall abruptly with one hand causing her to gasp by the suddenness. She felt his arousal against her ass as he breathed heavily on her neck. Rick knew she wasn't wearing panties because she made it known to him that she found the material a hindrance.

Rick quickly unzipped his pants and took a condom out of his pocket with quick precision had it on in under 5 seconds. When he heard her sigh yes, yes, yes, Rick fucked her from behind. Each pounding he gave to Jessie caused him to have flashes of dark skin, and dreads. He was losing sight of the 5' 10 blonde, as he was coming very close to his climax. There wasn't any kissing. No matter how Jessie tried to get him to kiss her he wouldn't. When he finished he told Jessie to leave.

"You're an asshole." Jessie slammed the door behind her.

After his long hot shower Rick was on his back across his bed staring at the ceiling when a text pinged and the light from his cellphone illuminated his nightstand area.

Michonne: I hope you wore a condom.

Rick: What does it matter to you?

Michonne: Glad to know who has a dirty dick.

Rick: So you are curious?

Quietly, Rick waited for a response that never came. She did that often. Random text but would abruptly stop responding leaving him wanting to dial her number to find out why she wasn't responding. He wanted to know what she was thinking and if she would please come to his place and sit on his face. Just once.


	3. Chapter 3

"He offered her the world. She said she had her own."  
― Monique Duval

XXXXXXXX

Maggie was visting Michonne's law firm asking for a return favor. The favor was to handle a 3 year debacle of a near merger that never finalize due to inept lawyers that Glenn, Maggie's husband had appointed. To clean it up and to get all documents signed was going to take up a great deal of Michonne's time to ensure everything was seamless.

"How would you describe Rick Grimes on a personal level?" Michonne asked her friend Maggie.

"Extremely good looking with out the beard. He only shaves if he is going to be in the office or doing business overseas. He is rarely doing business in person because he has very sharp legal counsel."

"What do you know about him personally, Maggie. I have to know a little bit off the record stuff to gauge who I am trying to close the deal with to possibly use it to our benefit. More personal if you know anything." Michonne was trying to not be impatient.

"He is a bachelor. Never married. No children. No long-term girlfriend. He is heterosexual. To be blunt, he's an over-aged fuck Boy. Glen knows him better than I do. I just know him by the women he has fucked within our circle and a few that barely turned twenty one."

"I am not familiar with the term Fuck Boy..." Michonne let the word Fuck Boy roll off her tongue and try to think how it applied to the man in question.

"He is an egotistical Dick. Can't stand to be in the same room with him for any period of time because he comes in alone and leaves at the end of the night with someone I know who ends up calling me a week later complaining that he is such an asshole. You are the only one that _has_ not or _he_ has not fucked and you are the only one that came to mind to help Glen with this merger. You are one of the best lawyers out there and we really want to unload this company if Grimes is still willing to purchase it and right now he wants it for practically free."

Michonne didn't look up from the legal document that her team of paralegals and firm heads had drawn up for the possible merger, "Free is not an option."

XXXXX

"She is all about business. Why?" Shane questioned as they stood out on the balcony of the mansion that belong to the host of the party they were both attending. Shane followed Rick's gaze and instinctively knew who he was referring to as they talked. They both had on tailored suits. Rick had his signature clean shaven face since he was in the office more.

"Been working on this merger for almost six months and I am still at square one."

"What part of ' _She_ is all about business' you didn't understand?" Shane asked.

"Do you know any one that was in a relationship with her?"

"I think there was one or two people in our extended circle but one ain't coughing up any details because I think they are temporarily on a break and the other says she is a stickler about hygiene and STDs."

"She keeps giving me mixed signals." Rick eyed the woman who was working the room with a smile that lit the room. The scowl seemed to be reserved for him and he couldn't figure out how to turn things around in his favor.

"Can't help you there my friend. The times I'd been around her she seem very selective. She don't come across as someone that fucks around or tolerates it."

"I never in my life had to work this hard for it." Rick ran his fingers through his hair with one hand as he held his drink in the other.

"What are you trying to do, get to know her like relationship-wise or just fuck her because if it is the latter than you may have to consider the possibility that you could be wasting your time."

"I have invested too much time for this to be casual unless the sex is dull then..."

"You sure you alright? I have never heard you talk like this about anyone."

"I never felt so inadequate ." Rick caught Michonne staring back at him. He abruptly turned his attention to Shane.

"She's coming over here." Shane said keeping his eyes on Michonne approaching and a glimpse of Rick turning beet red. "What the fuck man, what's going on with you? You acting like a school boy." Shane took note of the visible changes in Rick.

"Michonne, what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Shane asked

"Hello, Mr. Walsh. Mr. Grimes. I just came by to say my Hello's and to remind Mr. Grimes here that tomorrow he _promised_ he will sign the agreement."

Rick felt like he had the largest lump in his throat because he was startled to see a smile on her face from the moment he looked from Shane to her when she stepped to them. Her smile could have easily caused him to sign his life away, right then and there, on the dotted line.


	4. Chapter 4

"I had always wanted to go down that path at some point, I just hadn't met anyone to go down it with. which begged another question: why hadn't I? What was wrong with me? Oh yes, I knew exactly what I was crying about. It was the fear of being a last resort. Of missing out. And not just on one Saturday night of partying with people I didn't know. On life. The life that everyone else seemed to find so easy to have."  
― Carrie Adams, The Godmother

XXXXX

Michonne had no recall regarding being in Rick Grimes presence the five times he had said they have been in the same room but never introduced. She was startled when he sat across from her at the meeting, greeting her like they knew each other. She was with 3 partners of her firm and two executives from Stop and Drive Insurance that was owned by Glenn and Maggie.

"Michonne, what a pleasant surprise." Rick eyes twinkled. He was with two executives from his firm and one legal attorney name Andrea Wallace, the efficient and loyal bulldog.

"Ms. Benton to you." Michonne said sharply.

The arrogance was evident in his smirk and Michonne could tell he was amused but she did not know why as they stared at each other. Not once would he look a way first and she would be damned if she would be the first.

"You were at the Dixon dinner party two months ago. You wore a black jumpsuit with louboutin heels that make you much taller than you are. You were asked by Negan why you won't settle down and you said because you have yet to find a clean dic.."

Quickly, Michonne cut him off. Her poise thrown just a bit. Not sure if this was a joke and if it was she was not laughing. One thing she never did was mix business with pleasure. Her collegeaus that were in attendance were not privy to all sides of Michonne.

Michonne remembered the conversation that she had with Negan on the evening in question but she still could not place the clean shaven face with the most amazing blue eyes that was sitting across from her. She would have remembered him but she didn't and she can't stand to have her words repeated especially when it could be taken out of context.

"I am quite aware of what I said and when I may have said it but, I am quite positive, Maggie Greene isn't paying me five hundred dollars an hour to shoot the shit with you. Trust me. Every word that is discussed from this point forward will be about the business at hand. Now, Stop and Drive wants to merge with your Go Stop but the stipulations you set forth is unsatisfactory and here is why..."

"Just 500 and hour I would think you would be worth more than that? I would certainly pay more than that."

"That's not counting the other attorneys in this room." Michonne was in another stare down with the amused owner named Rick Grimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The random texting began between the two of them. The merger meetings over. Rick tried to find ways to stay connected to Michonne. He tried to figure out a way to reel her in. He truly couldn't understand her hesitation.

Rick: What are you doing?

Michonne: Why?

Rick: I was thinking about you.

Michonne: When will you give up?

Rick: I don't think that is in my DNA.

Michonne: I am not fucking with you Rick.

Rick: How can I get you to change your mind?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick tasked the courier once a week to send a gift to Michonne. Twice a week he sent flowers. Mondays and Fridays. Simple arrangements were sent to her law office. Every Friday a gift accompanied the flowers.

Michonne opened the card:

 ** _Just wanted your Mondays to be a day to look forward too._**

 ** _Grimes_**

The gift were always a piece of jewelry. Tennis bracelet, necklaces, and expensive watches.

Michonne: The flowers are lovely.

Rick: As are you.

Michonne: Is this what you do?

Rick: What do you mean?

Michonne: Is this how you get your random women?

Rick: Is it working?

Michonne: No. Bye.

The second Friday, she couldn't let it go unnoticed. She sent a text immediately after opening the box to find a very expensive necklace that matched the bracelet from the week before. Michonne weakness was jewelry. Nice jewelry and she didn't believe in returning to sender.

Michonne: It's beautiful.

Rick: As are you.

Michonne: Is this what you do?

Rick: I don't buy random women jewelry and I don't send flowers.

Rick: I don't consider you random Michonne.

Michonne: Thank you.

Eight bouquets and four gifts later, Michonne was startled to see nothing in the box but a nicely folded paper that indicated Ricks results showing he was STD free and it was dated that very day.

Michonne: Good to know. Congratulations.

Rick: I am not seeing anyone Michonne.

Michonne: No doubt. Your reputation says you don't see the same person.

Rick: I only want to see one person at this moment.

Michonne: I am not doing this with you Rick.

Rick: I am single. I am STD free. I am successful. I have no children and I am texting a woman who won't take my calls. Won't go out with me...

Michonne: I know too much second hand information that it's confusing me.

Rick: I am outside your office door.

Michonne: What?

Rick: If you open it then I know that you want to proceed with things.

Michonne: Beth didn't tell me you were out...

Rick: I have some chinese take out and...

Somewhere between the click of the lock to her office door and the chinese food landing on the floor Michonne found herself in his arms, body pressed against each other in a passionate kiss up against her mahogany desk. HIs hands were on her hips as she kept pace with his hunger for more. The heat of his passion was making Michonne dizzy as he kissed her along her neck pressing his arousal on to her thigh. She had stay in control she couldn't allow the tables to turn she had to be the one to fuck him and fuck him she did. She shifted the dynamics that Rick didn't know what had hit him.

She ripped the buttons from his crisp white shirt and his cufflinks popped a long with the buttons on to the floor. She made work with his belt as she left tiny bites along his neck and chest. Her office had a small leather sofa that she pushed him down on. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she stepped out of her panties leaving them on the floor surronded by his scattered buttons and cufflinks. She watched him slip a condom on faster than anyone she knew. His hand kept drifting but she moved it to cup her ass and her ass only as she rode him like no one had ever rode him before. Very slow, picking up speed to only slow it down and then faster and faster . She could tell his release was emminent because he was gasping and fighting for control over the rhythm. Michonne would not reliquish control. She made sure she got hers and if he didn't cooperate he was going to miss his opportunity. The way Michonne was gyrating just watching her would have been enough to get Rick to climax.

Rick refused to do the walk of shame out of her office as he watched her get dressed and hand him his cufflinks. Michonne knew the dilemma he was in and joined him as he began to eat the take out that didn't fall out of the containers. He checked his watch and surmised he needed 30 more minutes before he would be able to stroll out with out too many witnesses seeing his shirt in disarray.

"Did you really have to pop the buttons to my shirt?"

"Did you really think you were going to be so lucky today?


	5. Chapter 5

"People aren't always what you want them to be. Sometimes they disappoint you or let you down, but you have to give them a chance first. You can't just meet someone and expect them to be everything you're looking for and then be angry when they're not every hope and aspiration you projected onto them. It's foolish to believe that someone will be what you imagine them to be. And sometimes, when you give them a chance, they turn out to be better than you imagined. Different, but better."  
― Chloe Rattray, Sacré Noir

XXXXX

"He who finds a wife finds a good thing."

"What are you talking about Granny?" Michonne was sitting next to Granny Mabel's bedside in the hospital."

"He's chasing you."

"He's pestering me." Michonne responded back.

"What he say to you today?"

"He texted me Good Morning today, like everyday and Good Night like every night.

"Nothing wrong with that. Nice thing to say first thing in the morning." Granny peered over at Michonne with her glasses dangling near the tip of her nose. Michonne pushed her Granny's glasses back to sit properly on the bridge of her nose.

"I've asked around about him like you said to do."

"And?" Granny Mabel asked.

"He is not the one for me." Michonne's voice wasn't laced with any regret. It was a fact.

"Boy oh boy, God put me in the right time period because if I had the technology you younger folks have... in my day...baby I would be dropping it like it's hot."

"Granny where you get that term from?" Michonne asked shocked.

Michonne was at a loss for words. Her Granny Mabel was doing much better and was looking to be released from the hospital any day.

"That ain't no never mind. Just tell me again why we don't like this Rick Grimes?"

"I don't mix business with pleasure Granny and plus he is a well known playboy with probably all kinds of STDs. No. I just can't."

"How long he been begging and you rejecting?"

"Five months now. We are in the final stretch of the merger and if he doesn't sign tonight like he promised I am going to be furious."

"Read me some of your texting you do."

"I will not." Michonne grinned at her Granny.

"Just give an old woman an example."

Michonne took her phone out knowing her Granny loved for her to read random texts from suitors but Rick was the only one that was consistent and persistent.

Michonne read allowed one that was over three months ago.

Rick: You like turning me down

"What did you say?" Granny Mabel asked as if she was left in suspense.

"Nothing. I am not entertaining him."

"Read another one." Granny asked eagerly.

Michonne found one that was more recent and read it aloud.

Rick: I would like to take you out on the town.

Michonne: Then what?

Rick: Get to know you

Michonne: Then what

Rick: You get to know me

Michonne: Then what?

Rick: What is with this then what?

Michonne: You have to have a plan. Sounds like you don't have one

Rick: I want to get to know you. Spend time in your company. Whatever happens...happens.

"What was said next?"

"I didn't respond."

"Why not?"

"I am really not interested Granny."

"He's trying to court you Michonne. You got a picture of what he looks like?"

Michonne found a picture that Rick sent her where he was growing a beard and was shaving it. One side was bare and the other clean shaven. A text below it asked which did she prefer. Granny Mabel took the phone to have a better look at the man that her Grand daughter liked to talk about even if she wouldn't admit it.

"He's white. You didn't tell me that." Granny was surprised.

"His race is not relevant."

"I say _he is_ a handsome man." Granny admitted as she tried to decide for herself which looked best, beard or no beard.

Michonne shrugged and went across the room to the doctor that was standing at the door summoning her to step outside the hospital room. She wasn't aware that her phone was vibrating in her Granny Mabel's hand.

A picture of Rick came on the phone screen which caused Granny Mabel to be puzzled as she pressed the phone icon which she learned to do previously and began a conversation unbeknownst to Michonne.

"Hello? This is Mabel. Granny Mabel. What's your name? Hello, there Mr. Grimes. Nice to meet you. No you don't have the wrong number, Michonne stepped out for a second. No don't hang up we need to talk about your intentions with my Grandbaby... Yes. You trying to court her or you just trying to be fresh with her?... She don't take to kindly to being fresh with her...Michonne is very picky...I think she is entertaining you...because she hasn't blocked you...Well you can't push her...she don't like to be pushed...She is very particular...she loves jewelry that is for sure...flowers...not roses...unexpected arrangement of flowers...She really is a homebody, always been...Michonne would be a good catch for any man that was equal to her or surpassed her but the pickings seem to be slim for my grandbaby...Honesty is a major component for Michonne. She has to trust you...Reputation is important too...she don't like sly stuff...Got to communicate with her...and STD free...She says you are a playboy...well how long you've been reformed?...you don't say...I don't think Michonne knows all this...no sir I don't think she knows that you really like her...

"Granny who are you talking too?" Michonne came back into the hospital room to find her Granny chatting away.

"One second baby, I am talking to Mr. Grimes." Mabel whispered to Michonne. "Mr. Grimes it was so nice to talk to you, Michonne is right here. If I am ever healthy enough to get out of this hospital I sure would like to meet you and please take care of my Michonne."

"What?!" Michonne took her phone from her Granny. "Mr. Grimes, I will be at your office within the hour." She quickly hung up not giving Rick time to respond. Michonne gave her Granny a look of admonishment.

"That's your husband right there Michonne. A man who finds a wife finds a good thing!"

"He is not husband material."

"When a man pursues you he wants to spend time with you, he wants to be with you. He wants to be bothered. You got a man here you ain't got to chase down or harass. You are his first thought in the morning and probably his last thought in the evening." Granny winked at Michonne.

"You didn't hear a word I said, he is a player."

"You didn't hear a word I said, he has been chasing you for longer than most men. You ain't chasing after him. You ain't ringing his phone. Texting him through the day trying to get his attention. He's see's something in you that is missing within him. Together you will complete him as he you. You just got to give it a chance...even if it is on your terms baby."


	6. Chapter 6

"...though she had not had the strength to shake off the spell that bound her to him she had lost all spontaneity of feeling, and seemed to herself to be passively awaiting a fate she could not avert."  
― Edith Wharton, Summer

XXXXXXX

Within the hour Michonne arrived to find dinner for two set up in Mr. Grimes office. Carol his other bulldog was not at her desk. Carol was given the remaining day off courtesy of her boss, Mr. Grimes.

Michonne was frozen inside his office. The small table covered with a white table cloth had lit candles in the middle of the table. She began to turn to leave because she was tired of his stunts to get her alone with him. His voice stopped her. His tone gave her pause.

"Just once, Michonne. Eat dinner with me. Table for two. It's just us."

"Business. You told me..."

"It is still business. I have the documents. I just want to eat. When was the last time you have eaten today?"

Michonne was running on fumes. All she could remember was the cup of coffee she had that morning before she left her home. The smell of pasta and garlic bread had her feeling ravenous.

"Just once..."

"Just this once." Michonne turned to walk over to the table where Rick pulled out her chair and he sat across from her in his."

Michonne noticed he was in a gray suit this time. Tailored. Nice choice of cufflinks. No tie. Two buttons undone.

They were quiet as they began with the salad.

"I'm starving." Rick commented. All I had today was coffee this morning.

"About this merger..." Michonne wanted to talk business when Rick cut her off.

"Your Granny Mabel is a nice lady."

"She is."

"How old is she"

"Seventy six."

"Will she be ok?"

"The doctors think so."

"Good." Rick was hesitant to look at Michonne who was intently looking at him. He didn't know where her mind was or if they would continue. They both began eating their pasta.

"What did my Granny tell you?"

"She told me things that I would deem most possibly and likely true."

"Like what?" Michonne asked.

"You like your men honest and with a good reputation."

"Qualities you lack."

"But yet you still talk about me with your Granny?" Rick's eyebrow arched and he paused for good measure sensing Michonne's discomfort.

Michonne didn't say another word. It was true that she spoke more about him to her Granny than anyone else that wanted to supposedly date her.

"I have never lied to you Michonne." Rick seemed to say out of no where.

Michonne found it difficult to refute what he was saying because he never lied to her. He was always straightforward.

"Yes, my reputation as a ladies man precedes me."

Rick was suddenly at loss for words. He really wasn't sure where he was going with the conversation. He felt a nervousness. He could only relate it to butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He poured wine in Michonnes glass then his own. He began to sip.

They both ate in silence. Michonne washed her palate with the glass of water before taking a sip of wine. Surprised by how good it was, she took another sip.

"You look as if you are pleased."

"I am. This is the expensive wine that I happened to like."

"Good."

"So, honestly you are a ladies man."

"I thought we established that."

"You don't repeat or go for seconds with women is what I heard too." Michonne lowered her guard.

"I don't. I haven't."

"Do you lead these women on?"

"I tell most of them up front."

"The ones you don't tell."

"We're on the same page. No repeats."

"You aren't lonely?" Michonne asked sincerely curious.

"No."

"You ever been in love?" Michonne asked.

"Not sure about it."

"Do you want to ever be in love?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Have you _ever_ been in love?"

"In high school I suppose there was that time."

"What was her name?"

"Lori."

"What happened?"

"She fucked around with my best friend Shane, Senior year."

"No one since then?"

"Not sure." Rick stared at Michonne as if she was a puzzle or an unsolved riddle.

"Odd." Michonne shook her head from thoughts that were about to cloud her judgment. She was beginning to believe there was more meaning behind his not sure response.

"I know. Odd how you make me feel things at this stage in my life." Rick admitted.

"What?"

"Odd." Rick quickly responded not taking his eyes off Michonne as he too sipped more wine.

"Certainly not my intentions."

"Other than the obvious, what keeps me off your Radar?"

"I am strictly business."

"If you weren't in business mode, what keeps me off your Radar?"

"You fishing for compliments?"

"What I fished for I got from your Granny."

"You did not."

"I did too."

"Oh my God."

"Take another sip of wine, this is the side of you I like."

"What side are you seeing?"

"Relaxed."

Michonne took another sip. The effects were felt. She was relaxed.

"I think I would like to date you Michonne."

"But you don't date." Michonne reminded him and he confirmed that rumors about him were true.

"I don't, but I think I would like to date you."

"No sir." Michonne shook her head and closed her eyes to break the spell she was under when she was staring in his intense blue eyes.

"Why?"

"You coming at me all wrong. Plus you and I want two different things." Michonne began to put her guard back up.

"It's not like I do this shit every day. I would like to try with you. I am not sure why you are really turning me down though."

"I can't be any clearer with you."

"Where did I mess up at?"

" _I think I would like to date you._ Nothing worse than a man who is not sure."

"Well, I never met anyone quite like you Michonne. You make me feel uncertain."

"If you want to be frank, you just want to sleep with me."

"I would like that yes if I were Frank but I am Rick and I still maintain, I think I would like to date you."

"Ha. Ha. And No."

"Why, exactly?"

"You have to earn me. I have very high expectations. I think it would be in _your_ best interest to keep this strictly business because anything else could lead to misunderstandings."

XXXX

After the merger and the walk of shame Rick was a changed man. He just couldn't get Michonne to agree to see him sooner than later so he amped up the arrangement he had with the courier service. Nothing changed with his desire to impress upon her that he wanted to date her. Dating was actually something he wanted to do with her but he was slowly getting the impression that it was one sided until he received a phone call from Michonne thanking him for her Monday flowers. She loved the lily arrangement that was sent.

Rick could not get the thought of Michonne out of his mind. Any other time, any other woman it wasn't hard to do. This was different. She was consuming his thoughts as he had flowers sent Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. Fridays still had gifts. It took Rick an additional 9 bouquets and three additional gifts later for Michonne to appear in his office. Basically three weeks later from the time she rode him in her office and they ate Chinese food off the floor.

When, Michonne finally arrived in his office building with her last gift on her wrist which was a very expensive watch Rick also included a folded piece of paper that indicated he was still STD free dated that very day, again.

Rick texted anticipating her arrival.

Rick: Where are you?

Michonne: Stopped by Carol. She says the merger is over and I am not on the schedule to see you.

Rick: What the hell?

Rick got up from his desk and opened his office door to see Michonne standing before Carol who was actually blocking Michonne from proceeding.

"Carol, Michonne is here to see me." The authoritative tone caused Michonne to smile.

"But you have a meeting in 5 minutes with the executive board today in conference room D."

"Cancel it or Cancel my appearance all together if it can't be rescheduled."

Carol was absolutely stunned. She has worked for Mr. Grimes for years and this has never happened.

"Hold all my calls or take messages or whatever it is you deem necessary."

"Hold your calls for how long?"

"Until I tell you otherwise.

Rick watched Michonne walk into his office. He quickly closed and locked the door. He stood there not sure if she was still in control or if he would be. She took one step towards him and was well within arms length for Rick to reach out to her and pull her to him. He placed his lips on hers and she allowed him to kiss her before she began to kiss him back. The way she was kissing him caused him to slow down as she began to slowly and meticulously tongue him. Her hands were on the sides of his face keeping him braced. The way she was kissing him had him moaning and pressing her against him. It was like she was teaching him the art of kissing and the way she did it was the way he wanted to be kissed as he gripped at her waist.

"Please, Michonne. Please sit on my fucking face."

Michonne undressed before him and he watched. The only thing she had on was a black lacy bra and her black high heel shoes. She pushed him down on the large sofa in his office. He was fully dressed. She wouldn't allow him to undress nor take his shoes off. She climbed on top where her clit had slightly brushed up against his chin. She hovered above his face. Rick thought in that moment he met the most beautiful pussy of all. He was delirious with want and began to devour it like a man starved for nourishment. Michonne gasped, whined, moaned and whimpered out her multiple orgasms as he gripped her ass and she gyrated her hips on his tongue and lips. His tongue penetrated in and out and she was amazed at his skillset as her body was overcome with another orgasm.

She was exhausted from this intense pleasuring. Her legs were like jelly when she got off of Rick completely spent as she mustered enough energy to get dressed as he watched. He was pretty sure she was going to reciprocate.

"How many times did I squirt in your mouth?"

"I lost count."

"Was it good to you? Did I taste Good?

Rick nodded yes to both questions. His dick twitching as he began to palm himself. He was so turned on and couldn't believe his eyes when she left him with the most painful hard on of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

"I do have friends, but they don't know me, only someone I've created to take my place. Someone sculpted from ice."  
― Ellen Hopkins, Identical

XXXXXX

Michonne couldn't concentrate on what she wanted to think about. What she needed to think about were sheep. She tried to count them but sleep still elluded her. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep more...

Her mind and body wanted to think about the bearded man with the blue eyes. Blue eyes that sought her out of the crowd. The blues eyes that caused her to lose her focus and falter in her thoughts when she was trying to be very concise in her explanation on how taking the current employees were part of the merger deal. When his face was baby booty smooth she had to stop squirming in her chair and think about how he is an asshole no matter how much he was blushing and smiling at her from across the conference room table.

Michonne didn't want to think about him but she did. She imagined him stretched out naked across her bed asking her to come and join him. Her fantasies were getting the best of her every time she had to come in contact with him, to only come home to an empty house.

She wondered what he was like in bed. She imagined him to be really good at putting it on someone and it made her ponder whether he was a considerate lover or selfish lover.

He was already upfront with his desire to date her but Michonne wasn't sure if that was the line he used in giving women false hope. Date? Based on the results told to Michonne she knew what to expect from a man like Rick Grimes. He fucks to never return and she would rather remain as someone he could not conquer than be an easy conquest begging for more.

"I have never had you ask about someone in all the years I have known you Michonne." Sasha was clearly surprised.

"I am just curious. What have you heard?" Michonne coaxed Sasha to spill the beans.

Sasha gave pause as she glanced at Michonne to make sure she really heard what was asked. She took a sip from her long stemmed wine glass as she curled up on the same sofa next to Michonne. She was happy to have her friend visit her. Most times they would only have a few text shared between them days at a time. It was nice to finally have time reserved for each other like they had at that moment. It brought back the old college days at Harvard, minus the expensive sofa and the wine glasses.

"You want to know about Rick Grimes...I met him through my boyfriend Daryl. When I have been in his personal company he seemed very quiet. Very respectful. What I do know is that he has a shit load of money, no wife, no ex-wife nor children. He is the epitome of a bachelor."

"Have you heard what he's like from other people?"

"A few friends of mine...they aren't in _our_ circle but they have said he is a bona-fide asshole. I don't see it but I am not on his _radar_. A couple of them had it bad for him. I mean bad. Chased him. Sent nudes his way. Texted the hell out of him. He gave this one silly chick his cell number and she almost certainly took it that they were dating. She said he told her to come by to his penthouse he has in New York. He paid for her to fly out to meet him. Round trip ticket from Atlanta to New York. He fucked her before she could get in his door good and told her to leave. Her ticket was set for her to leave back to Atlanta that same day. She didn't realize it until she was at the airport terminal."

"What the hell?" Michonne was stunned about what she was hearing. She had got the scoop from Maggie. What was stunning to her was that his behavior was consistent.

"Andrea Wilcox said she slept with him."

"His bulldog attorney?" Michonne sat back on the cognac Italian leather sofa and sipped her glass of wine as she listened on to her good friend Sasha dish the dirt.

"Yep. She is nutty but the pay is good for her to behave. She said it happened one night in between flights. A business trip. She was buzzed and he was very buzzed. She said she always had a crush on him and knew that he wasn't a real mix business with pleasure kind of man. He was very good in separating the two but not that night. She said she had a window of opportunity and took advantage. She thought she was different for a moment because they both passed the fuck out on the living room floor but when he woke up a couple of hours later he wasn't happy. He was pissed. It was 4am and he demanded that she leave or he would just have to get another room but she could not stay."

"Rude...what the hell?"

"Asshole. Rude, yes. Asshole definitely. She is still in love with him. I don't care how she slice the pie and serves it to me. She is in love with him and ain't shit she can do about it because he is incapable of human decency. Again...this is what has been told to me. Around me he has been quiet and very respectful."

"That explains her behavior whenever I am in the office. She gets fucking riled up like a Chihuahua on steroids, little does she know all I want is for Mr. Grimes to sign this damn merger deal."

Sasha paused for a split second, taking in Michonne's response and a very slight change in demeanor. "Andrea said he was the best she ever had but he wouldn't have sex with her again." Sasha added for good measure.

"Well, I guess if you ain't getting it often it doesn't take much to be the best." Michonne surmised with a sigh.

"When was the last time you had sex, Michonne?"

Michonne was startled, "What, why?"

"He only likes white women."

"So."

"I have never known him to date outside his race. Let me rephrase, fuck outside his race."

Michonne didn't say another word as she listened.

"Daryl said that Rick was surprised about me. Rick didn't know that Daryl had a preference. Shane was surprised too. Daryl was slightly put off by it and kept some distance. I don't know what was said and Daryl won't talk about it. For awhile they just thought Daryl was probably a closeted gay man, and they were cool with it if he would ever come out of the closet. Daryl came out the closet with me. A black woman. He has always dated black women. I guess, I am the only one Daryl's serious about where I have met his friends and crazy ass family. I know for a fact, Shane is an asshole but for the life of me I don't get that vibe from Rick. He's been over for dinner a couple of times and we have been on his Yacht."

"He has a Yacht?"

"Not a want to be a yacht but a big ass Yacht."

"Nice!" Michonne commented.

"He does have a smaller boat that he set sail on for weeks at a time. Anyway, back to my point, on his Yacht I am the only black woman amongst a sea of blondes, brunettes, and a few redheads. He has other men on the yacht, mostly very distinguish looking older white men...only one or two black men and I think they are usually Tyrese and Morgan. We three were the only specks of pepper in the sea of salt."

"I don't see color." Michonne stated.

"Doesn't mean other people don't." Sasha replied back.

"We are almost finished with this merger deal and he keeps asking me out. I don't know what to make of him and the more I am finding out, the more it doesn't match up." Michonne wasn't going to reveal the Good Morning text nor the Good night text. She wasn't going to reveal their random texting in the day or the pictures he sent to her. He sent one yesterday where he was sitting and his shirt was unbuttoned where she could almost see his chest. He had day old facial hair creeping upon his face but he was sexy as hell that she had it as the photo that appeared on her screen for incoming calls, if he called her, and he was _not_ permitted to call her. Didn't mean he followed the rule to the letter.

"He must be curious about black pussy." Sasha smirked.

"Well, I am certainly trying not to be too curious about pink dick."

The two women burst into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

"She was filled with a strange, wild, unfamiliar happiness, and knew that this was love. Twice in her life she had mistaken something else for it; it was like seeing somebody in the street who you think is a friend, you whistle and wave and run after him, but it is not only not the friend, but not even very like him. A few minutes later the real friend appears in view, and then you can't imagine how you ever mistook that other person for him."  
― Nancy Mitford, The Pursuit of Love

XXXX

Rick stood in his the mirror taking in his nicely growing facial hair. It's been three days since he last been in Michonnes presence and it was a very painful hard on that she had left him with those days ago. He could almost still taste Michonne on his tongue. He was frustrated. The thoughts of her had him masturbating twice a day. At night to go to sleep and in the morning in order to take on his day of leisure. The merger was no longer an issue. Michonne still was on his mind. He noticed a text coming in. He leaned against his bathroom sink as he read the message from the woman who could easily have him wrapped around her finger.

Michonne: Hi...

Michonne: I'm frustrated.

Rick: Me too.

Michonne: I am going to call you.

Rick was surprised by this turn of events and was slightly amused that her frustration didn't match his own. His was sexual and hers were the inability to be in two places at once and before he knew it he was stopped in front of Walmart picking up her Granny Mabel in his black Bentley.

Rick had pulled up in the parking lot along side the front of the store he had never ventured inside even though he had met one or two of the family members at different events who were part owners of the popular chain, Walmart. Rick had no idea what she looked like but made a calculated guess when he spotted the elderly woman with no bags standing outside just like Michonne described...dressed in blue polyester everything. The only thing that wasn't blue was her hair. It was a short gray afro.

"You look much better in person I say." Granny Mabel smiled at the driver, Rick, who closed the door behind her and slid back into the driver seat.

"You've seen a picture of me?" Rick's eyebrow arched, slight surprised by this admission as he found his way out of the Walmart parking lot.

"On Michonne's phone. She has two pictures of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes indeed. She has one where you were going to shave what looks to be what you trying to grow back and one when her phone rings when you call her. You have on a white shirt in the second picture. Look like you could have buttoned it up a couple of more buttons but that is neither here nor there I says. I must say, you smell decent too."

Rick couldn't help but laugh. Highly amused. "I am better looking and decent smelling. I am glad I have impressed you so far Ms...?"

"You can call me Granny Mabel. I am so glad you come to rescue the day. I have no idea how to catch the bus back. I did all the calculations to get to Walmart and for the life of me I have no idea why I didn't do the calculations to get back. I got my license taken away some time ago due to mistaking the gas for the brakes. I tell you the mind is one thing you don't want to go."

"Did you find what you were looking for at the store?" Rick was curious due to the only thing she was carrying was a Blue purse with bright daisy flowers as a design.

"I have no need for anything. Just wanted to walk around. When you get my age ain't much else to do. I can either make doctor appointments or see what the living is doing and you can really catch a glimpse of it inside of a Walmart."

"Is that so?"

"I just be lonely sometime and I know my Grandbaby has a job to do and she does it very well you know. I am just thankful she had me move in with her. She has such a beautiful home. Everything just so nice and clean. Michonne is very particular about her space, you know. I says Michonne, when you going to have some babies and she always give me the same answer, when she finds a man with no STDs. Scary world if all the men are dirty."

Rick couldn't help the smile on his face as he listened, taking note of everything. He had no idea where he was taking Granny Mabel because he had no idea where Michonne lived.

"Michonne was going to take me to the horses. She would have gone today but some important client called. If it ain't clients it is her students from her sword class."

"Swords?"

"Oh...yes. Correction, fencing. She teaches fencing for Olympic contenders...or she is a coach. The hell if I know. I do know she always correcting me on what she actually does with those long knives."

"Huh. I didn't know that."

"There is probably a lot you don't know about Michonne. You the first mister of hers I have met and had a conversation with so I say you must have done something no one has ever done."

"What is that?

"You either playing her hand against her or you are indeed STD free."

"Well, there is no playing here, Granny Mabel."

"Good. So it must be the latter." Granny Mabel squeezed her bag closer to her body glad to be reassured that she didn't mistakenly get in the car with a serial killer.

"I am not bad looking, I smell decent, and I am STD free."

"Yes, in damn deed. She don't need to look no further." Granny Mabel patted the back of Rick's hand with her own.

"You want to go to the horses Granny Mabel... _I_ will take you to the horses." Rick took her hand and gave it a good squeeze as he kept his eyes on the road.

Rick spent the whole day with Granny Mabel playing the horses. Granny was making two dollar bets that left Rick puzzled.

"I play for fun son, not to go broke."

It was after 8:30pm when Granny Mabel made it back home. Rick could see Michonne standing outside the front door. Michonne was visibly upset tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. Rick opened Granny Mabel's door and helped her out the car. He walked Granny to where Michonne stood.

"Neither of you two have your phone on?" Michonne asked obviously upset.

"Michonne, I had a good time with Richard today. Don't ruin it."

"I was worried about you Granny."

"You sent Richard after me, and from there you should have had no worries. I was in good hands. I won 20.00 dollars off a two dollar bet. I says it was a wonderful day." Granny walked passed Michonne and went inside.

Rick couldn't take his eyes off of Michonne when she finally locked eyes with him as they stood outside her home.

"Why didn't you answer my text?" Michonne asked Rick. Her arms were across her chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be worried after I texted you that I found her."

"It is 8:30pm."

"Got her home before 9pm. She said if she didn't have a lifetime movie she wanted to watch she would have stayed out longer."

"What?" Michonne asked in disbelief.

"I am good fun, Michonne. You wouldn't know that because you won't date me."

"So you are dating my Granny?" Michonne had a incredulous look as her eyes tried to compete with the blue ones and not look away first. The blue ones lost.

"Goodnight Michonne." Rick smiled and walked back to his car. He pulled out of her driveway as she walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

Late that evening Rick received a text.

Michonne: There must be two sides to you.

Rick: Is this something you are thinking about or asking me?

Michonne: I am confused and I don't like it.

Rick: Let me help you.

Michonne: You usually text me Good Night way before now.

Rick: This was the first time I was able to say it to you.

Michonne...

Rick: I had a very good time with Granny Mabel.

Michonne: Goodnight.

Rick thought it was abrupt. He didn't text back and he didn't expect one as he chuckled. He got a ping.

Michonne: Thank you.

Rick: Your welcome. Goodnight


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXX

"While she could hardly fathom what had just happened to her that night, she reached some conclusions before she fell asleep, certain things now made perfect sense; Moon River didn't sound so syrupy, mistletoe wasn't such a bad idea, and perhaps dating was not such a frivolous waste of time after all."  
― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly

XXXX

Carol couldn't understand why the hell Michonne was showing up at GO Stop insurance. The merger took place over six months ago and she was still showing up once a month.

Security still alotted Michonne a temporary key card to have access to the seventh floor where Carol was the executive Secretary to Mr. Grimes. She has been the executive secretary for the last 8 years and she felt she knew Mr. Grimes almost better than anyone besides his mother Ella Grimes. Ms. Ella has visited the office a total of 4 times in the eight year period that Carol began her secretarial duties. Michonne had been there a total of 8 times since the merger completed.

"Mr. Grimes...Michonne Benton is here to see you. _Again_."

Nothing got by Carol...well it did at first. It was the current month that gave pause because Michonne had been to the office 3 times in one month. Two times more than her usual once a month.

Carol couldn't help but envy Michonne who who seemed to always appear flawless. Her hair done in some fancy bun. The day of Michonne arrival always meant things that would normally be scheduled would have to be _re_ -scheduled.

There was a routine with Rick that Carol was attuned too and adjusted at his whim. This change was different. He was in the building more and he was in his office actually being hands on with decisions that needed to be made to keep the company competitive.

Mr. Grimes had scheduled doctor appointments once a month and then twice in one month. Carol was worried if he had some type of illness.

"Sir?"

"Hold all my calls and tell Shane and Abe I will be late. Possibly very late." Rick's eyes went passed Carol and straight to the woman that was entering his office.

Carol had to look a way when she noticed him lick and then bite his lower lip. The whiff of Michonne's perfume was a signature scent.

Carol responded, "Yes, sir."

Michonne strutted in and Carol closed the door. The sound of the click of the lock caused Carol to stand there and stare blankly as things began to fall into place.

XXX

Michonne stopped in the restroom to make sure everything about her was in order when she noticed the woman beside her at the sink was Andrea Wallace. The bulldog.

"You need to write a book."

"Excuse me." Michonne was surprised at the random suggestion that didn't come with a greeting.

"You need to write a book on how you snagged the most eligible bachelor."

"Snagged?"

"Snagged. Bagged. How'd you do it?" Andrea began applying lipstick.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Michonne played dumb.

"He's fucking amazing in bed. He doesn't repeat, but with you...Rumor is going around about what you two are doing in his office."

"If we are going to go with rumors are you sure you fucked in his bed or on the floor of a hotel room?" Michonne finished washing her hands.

Andrea's eyebrow raised. She was amused as her and Michonne locked eyes in the mirror.

"You are fucking him in his office. I can't fathom how you think it is a step up if you never been fucked in his bed either."

"If that _is_ what it takes for you to sleep well at night..."

Michonne left Andrea right there alone in the ladies room of Go Stop Insurance.

XXXX

Friday.

Michonne's flowers arrived with a very beautiful diamond bracelet and a nicely folded paper that was inside of an invitation. Rick was reporting that he was still STD free and the invite had the location of his Yacht party. She was requested to wear a two piece swimsuit. This was one of the rare invites to a Yacht party that she had heard about, she never had an invitation before and now she was privy to attend to see first hand.

Michonne arrived and parked her Benz. She was not concerned with the scantily clad women that were jumping out of cars in a rush to be in attendance. She had on a two piece 2014 La-Perla line all black bathing suit that was well priced over a grand. It had been hanging in her closet collecting dust with the tags still attached. Her Kaftan was an exotic animal print and was slightly less expensive than the swim suit she wore. She had her shades on and her hair pinned. She contemplated just boarding like the others in their bathing suits and she was glad she decided against it because she stood out and she would have it no other way.

In her 5 inch open toed heels, Michonne did her runway strut aboard the Yacht that belong to Mr. Grimes, handing over her invite to the bodyguard that gave her a once, twice over. Michonne knew she looked good amongst the visibly barely there, ass bare, and the many no ass women in attendance. She found Mr. Grimes on a bench against the rails near the bow of the fancy boat with a woman on either side of him as he was leaning forward more interested in his phone than what they wanted to whisper in his ears. He texted.

Rick: Where are you?

Michonne: Look up.

The eyes of the other women bore through her but she was unphased.

"Has the results become null and void?" Michonne asked Rick as she allowed him to take her in with his eyes. His brazeness was a turn on as she stood there intensely staring at Rick.

Rick could almost see the black swim suit, but he was so fascinated with the silkiness of her thighs, her toned abs, her glistening cleavage, the places his lips could be on her neck, her pefectly shaped lips and those eyes that he had to remind himself to close his mouth.

Rick knew she was referring to the blonde and brunette that was on either side of him.

"One day you are going to trust me." Rick stood and began walking inside the of the Yacht down a short flight of stairs to the largest of 3 staterooms. His. It was extravagant with it's own nicely appointed head. Once inside they closed the door and locked it from within. Two hours later Rick was out cold.

Michonne awoke startled. She did not mean to doze off but she did. Rick was sound asleep on his back with his left hand cupping her ass. She was lying on her stomach with her left hand on his chest. Just a sheet barely covered her derriere and his nether regions.

Quickly, Michonne slipped back on her swimwear and made haste out of the room. Not once did Rick awake. She did the walk of shame unbothered. Her hair was no longer pinned the way she had come in. Her dreads were down and lips felt swollen from the fiery kissing they were engaged in.

There was a mirror on the bedroom wall, Michonne was able to watch him how his rhythm drove her to the brink. His pale ass with tints of pink and red, sweat, his toned arms, lean, his condom covered dick hard, rigid, grunting, moaning, pulsating, exploding. That is what she remembered from the Yacht. She allowed him to be on top after he had his way with her up against the stateroom walls. All the right spots were being discovered as she watched him watch her in the mirror.

In the mirror, Rick had never had a more exquisite woman beneath him. She was watching him watch her as they climaxed. He had to tear his eyes from the mirror to make sure what was beneath him, was really real. Her dark skin, her brown eyes and the long lashes that concealed them as she moved with him causing him to slow down to savor what he couldn't have when he wanted without effort. This was worth a repeat.

Shane watched Michonne leave the Yacht. He made way inside to find a knocked out Rick quietly snoring, butt ass naked. He twisted the lock on the inside to insure that his friend was not disturbed by the line of women who were eagerly ready to bed him. One thing he knew about his best friend from childhood he did not like a woman in his space unexpectedly. He didn't take to keenly to surprises and Shane knew there were a few on board that would slide right into bed with Rick who would be pissed off. He betrayed his friend once in high school. He was still making amends over 20 years later. Shane twisted the knob to make sure it was good and locked as he went back topside to the party.

When Rick woke up a hour after Michonne had left him on the Yacht, he texted.

Rick: Where are you?

Michonne: Home

Rick: I didn't tell you to leave.

Michonne: You didn't tell me to stay.

Rick: I didn't tell YOU to leave, Michonne.

Rick wasn't sure Michonne got the magnitude of what he was trying to relay to her. He wasn't sure if it was something he could explain without sounding like an asshole or revealing that he really was an asshole to other women. He was an asshole.


	10. Chapter 10

"Falling in love is like getting hit by a truck and yet not being mortally wounded. just sick to your stomach, high one minute, low the next. Starving hungry but unable to eat. hot, cold, forever horny, full of hope and enthusiasm, with momentary depressions that wipe you out.

It is also not being able to remove the smile from your face, loving life with a mad passionate intensity, and feeling ten years younger.

Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high diving board. No time to think about what's happening. It's inevitable. An event you can't control. A crazy, heart-stopping, roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course."  
― Jackie Collins, Lucky

XXXXX

Granny Mabel was up at the crack of dawn making breakfast. Today, was Granny's polyester black and white day with a white and black scarf around her neck. Granny would fit very well in 1965. It was not 1965 but 2017.

Michonne was surprised to see her Granny Mabel humming and singing in the kitchen with her hair nicely picked out as usual.

Granny, aren't you cooking too much food?"

"Rick is coming over to have breakfast with me and he wants to take me to see the horses behind the scenes. He knows a few owners of those race horses. We also going to play Bingo. I am going to show him how much it has changed. I pretty much have a full day ahead of me, thanks for asking." Granny Mabel was being sarcastic with the last part.

Michonne stood in the kitchen entryway in her sweats and her hair tie she was yet to twist in her hair, not believing what she heard. Her front door chimed.

"Oh for heavens to gracious, he's so punctual. I have no idea how you will find a man like that anywhere else." Granny said more to herself but was heard clearly by Michonne as she dried her hands to go answer the door.

"Good Morning Granny Mabel. Michonne." Rick had a nice bouquet of flowers he was holding.

"Flowers?" Michonne was surprised standing behind her Granny. It wasn't Monday. It wasn't Wednesday. It wasn't Friday _and_ they weren't for her. They were for her Granny who was ecstatic.

"Come on in, son. Come on in and Thank you very much! I have no idea when was the last time I was given flowers. Heavens to gracious!"

Granny made her way back into the kitchen to find a vase, leaving Rick and Michonne alone in the foyer.

"Why are you staring at me?" Michonne asked.

"First time seeing you dressed casual. Casual looks good on you Michonne. You have a very nice place. It is exactly how I would imagine."

"What are you doing with my Granny?" Michonne cut straight to the chase.

"Keeping her company. Is there a problem?"

"Don't tell her what we have done. What I have done."

"What have _we_ done? What have _you_ done?"

"You know what I am talking about. Granny is a good fisher of getting things ...private things to come out of a person's mouth and I want to make sure we are on the same page."

"Well she knows I am STD free."

"Hell...How did that topic come up?"

"Don't answer that Rick. I told her what our day will be like and she is in a mood and you will not have the right answers for her line of questioning so put her on ignore and come and eat. I thought we would have our breakfast outside on the patio. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon , and grits. I have fresh squeezed orange juice too. Michonne knows how to cook, if you were wondering."

"I was just wondering that, Granny Mabel." Rick replied his tone laced with amusement.

Rick followed Granny Mabel back helping her carry the two plates she tasked him with after he washed his hands. Michonne was not invited.

"No he wasn't. I don't plan to ever cook for him." Michonne stated as she watched Granny put Rick to work.

"Then how you plan to keep him home, Michonne?" Granny paused in the kitchen completely mystified.

XXXXX

The day went by with out incident. Michonne tried to avoid texting but she couldn't. A small part of her didn't like the attention he was paying to her Granny. She received a ping.

It was a photo of Granny and Rick at the horse stables. The next photo was of Rick and Granny at Bingo sitting at a table with machines in front of them. Both pictures with them smiling and his arm around her Granny shoulders.

Rick: Bingo has definitely changed.

Michonne: No markers?

Rick: Granny says they are called dobbers or Dabbers a few people use them along with the machines. Fascinating to watch.

Michonne: Granny win anything?

Rick: She said it is none of your business.

XXXX

Rick: Will you be at the fundraiser Tuesday Afternoon?

Michonne: Yes.

Rick: Do you want to be my companion?

Michonne: ...

Rick: We hit it off.

Michonne:...

Rick: I want to show you off to everyone.

Michonne:...

Rick: Yes or no, Michonne?

Michonne: I am not a trophy or a dog or a horse.

Rick: What the hell Michonne?

Michonne: You are saying it all wrong. I am turned off.

Rick: I will find another companion Michonne.

Michonne: You do that.

Rick: Good Night Michonne.

Michonne found it difficult to sleep. She tossed and turned playing back the text in her mind. Companion. Trying to figure out why Rick was using the word Companion. She didn't like the word. She knew she was being nitpicky but it just turned her off. Now he boldly told her he will find someone else. A different Companion...Michonne pictured some brunette with cherry sized breast on the pendulum of full blown anorexia on his arms and it all made her feel a certain kind of way. An hour later Michonne texted back.

Michonne: You are an asshole

Rick: I have been told that many times. But I disagree.

Michonne: I want you to lose my number.

Rick: Where is this coming from?

Michonne: I want you stop seeing my Granny.

Rick: She's lonely Michonne.

Michonne: I will do a better job at keeping her company.

Rick: ...I must be really into you. You are pissing me off.

Michonne: In to me but you can quickly find someone else?

Rick: Is that what you are happy with fucking around in my office or your office?

Michonne: Wow.

Rick: I don't do repeats but I keep repeating shit with you. Only you.

Michonne: Good night Rick.

XXXXXXXX

Michonne left early for the mid-afternoon fundraiser. She wore her cream Versace Printed crepe mini dress and stappy heels. She wanted to wear the tennis bracelet that Rick gave her but thought better of it and clasped one of her own she previously purchased for herself. She was hoping the colors she wore would give off a different impression of her at the daytime event. She didn't sleep well the night before and she wanted to appear well rested and unaffected.

Negan found her and had her in business mode when he realized she wasn't going to entertain his lewd behavior. Rick stepped in the banquet hall with his companion, Granny Mabel who was dressed in a blue pastel polyester everything. Michonne almost dropped her glass of wine.

Granny was smiling from ear to ear and quickly the host of the fund raiser, Herschel Greene swooped in and had Granny on his arm leaving a Rick Grimes to head over to the horse auction that was held out in back.

Michonne was beyond surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

"The main condition for the achievement of love is the overcoming of one's narcissism. The narcissistic orientation is one in which one experiences as real only that which exists within oneself, while the phenomena in the outside world have no reality in themselves, but are experienced only from the viewpoint of their being useful or dangerous to one. The opposite pole to narcissism is objectivity; it is the faculty to see other people and things _as they are_ , objectively, and to be able to separate this _objective_ picture from a picture which is formed by one's desires and fears."  
― Erich Fromm, The Art of Loving

XXXXXX

"I thought it was a misnomer to think all black people knew each other?" Negan just knew how to make things awkward when Herschel escorted Granny Mabel over.

"What is your name?" Granny asked the handsomely dressed man that had glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"My name is Negan, ma'am."

"Negan, I will say this plain. I don't like you and I really hope Michonne is not entertaining you."

"Ma'am, I am like an expensive bottle of your best scotch, not everyone gets to take a sip..."

"Nor like the taste." Michonne quipped. "This is my Grandmother, Jackass. For real. My Grandmother."

"Mabel, may I get you a drink? Water? I would like to escort Mr. Negan so we can have a quick chat of which horse he is waiting to bid on outside." Herschel was very attentive to Michonne's Granny Mabel that Michonne was perplexed. Negan took that as his cue to leave with the much older gentleman.

"Yes. Mr. Greene. That will be fine. Water would be real fine.

"What's going on with you and Mr. Greene?" Michonne asked her Granny.

"A woman never kisses and tells." Granny Mabel was trying to play coy with her granddaughter.

Michonne didn't recognize this side of her Granny who looked obviously giddy. A youthful giddy.

"Is that so?"

"What's going on with you and Richard? I thought things were going so nicely between the two of you."

"Granny, you put too much thought into things. I am not thinking about Rick and obviously he isn't thinking about me."

"Did you mess things up Michonne?"

"I am not here to talk about Rick. We are acquaintances."

"You make sure all your acquaintances are STD free or just Richard because you been sleeping with him? I asked when I was laid up in the hospital if he was trying to get fresh with you? He told me no ma'am."

"He probably doesn't have a clue what you mean granny and no we aren't sleeping together." Michonne felt like she was telling the truth because they had not ever slept in the same office space together.

Michonne was thankful when Herschel returned with Granny's water and escorted her to meet more people at the fundraiser, leaving Michonne alone.

Rick avoided her. Michonne avoided him.

Rick couldn't understand Michonne. Why was this thing he was trying to do so fucking complicated. She was on his ignore list even though she looked absolutely stunning when he did catch a glimpse of her chatting a way with whomever. She was real chummy with Morgan Malone. Negan seemed to always be in close proximity of Michonne with his boistorous talk of this or that. Rick couldn't stand him. Rick has been intimate with Michonne more than five times and he couldn't seem to get her out of his system. He didn't like her talking to men. He knew that was one reason his blood was boiling and what distracted him from making the final winning bid on the horse he had his eye on for sometime.

There was an attractive red head that was sitting next to him who was trying to out bid him on a horse he wanted to use for stud services. She thought by flirting he would be distracted. He was distracted and she won. Rick couldn't understand how the woman was taking his short responses to her questioning as an invitation to find a a secluded spot and fuck but he absolutely wasn't interested.

Michonne couldn't understand Rick. It wasn't the same Rick that was presented to her from the beginning of the merger. The one she knew was on her ignore list. She braced herself for that asshole part of him to rear his ugly head but he hadn't and she was beginning to wonder if he existed at all or was it just a version of him. Had he really changed? A redhead sat next to Rick chatting his ear off. Michonne wasn't amused.

Rick was looking extremely handsome and so well groomed even with the facial hair. His dress slacks and his signature white crisp shirt with the most perfect cufflinks...the time he took in the details of his appearance, Michonne wondered how she never noticed him before the merger. She was failing at not being interested as she texted him.

Michonne: Cheating on my Granny already?

Rick: Looks like your Granny is cheating on me with Herschel...

Michonne:...

Rick: I would say your Granny and I are even. If that is how you see things.

Michonne: I am watching you with a redhead.

Rick: I watched you with almost every man in this room. What is your point?

Michonne:

Rick: The man who hurt you is not me. If I were to make you mine. Marry you. Official. If I say I was going to do that Michonne I wouldn't back out. I would never leave you at the Alter. He was an epitome of an asshole. I am not him.

Michonne: What are you talking about?

Rick: You were left at the alter. I would have never done that to you.

Michonne: Granny tell you that?

Rick: I am not him. You want me to be but I am not him.

Michonne: Don't send me any flowers or gifts. I am officially done.

Rick: Michonne, I have been done, Count number officially lost.

XXX

Monday rolled around. No flowers. No flowers were waiting for Michonne when she arrived to work. She thought it wouldn't bother her but it did. At around 11:30am still no flowers. She wasn't going to have a good Monday.

"Sorry, Miss Benton. Your flowers have not come in." Beth had a sad look on her face.

"It's okay Beth. I was just wondering." Michonne went back into her office determined to not text Rick. She had two important meetings in succession and she was visibly distracted. No flowers.

Rick was confused about what was going on between him and Michonne. The text where she proclaimed him an asshole and to lose her number had him no longer centered no matter how he tried to realign himself. He spent half the day at the country club playing golf with Shane and Daryl. He was hit on by 4 women of various ages who were eager and willing to drop their panties for him in the nearby ladies room if he was so inclined but he wasn't. It annoyed him.

"What's got into you?" Daryl asked Rick.

"She was clearly hitting on you." Shane stared at Rick.

"Not interested." Rick said simply.

"Since when?" Daryl smirked. Technically he knew the answer based on what his fiancee, Sasha had whispered his way. Daryl found it hard to believe. He knew Rick for years and it wasn't unknown that Rick never went twice to the same buffet.

"She has nice tits." Shane remarked his eyes following the young woman who looked slightly jilted by Rick's lack of interest in her less than subtle invitation.

"Not interested." Rick tossed back his drink as they sat on the outdoor patio of the Country Club Golf Resort.

"You keep checking your phone and you been way over par more than any other time. What gives?"

"I have to go. I have to get flowers to someone or I will never see square one ever again."

"What?"

Rick didn't respond. He left calling the flower shop to have the most extravagant flower arrangement waiting for him.

"Ms. Benton, I am taking off now it's 5:30pm. I just wanted to let you know that a Rick Grimes is requesting to come in." Beth was smiling standing in the doorway of Michonnes office.

Michonne was completely caught off guard. "What?"

"Goodnight, Ms. Benton. See you in the Morning." Beth left the door open and in her place stood Rick with a bouquet of flowers.

Michonne felt her heart race as her eyes quickly went from the huge bouquet to the face of the man that was standing there in a V neck sweater, jeans and loafers. "I refuse to enter your office with a buttoned shirt."

"What are you doing here Rick?" Michonne was absolutely surprised.

"I had a bad feeling that if I continued whatever this is that is going on between us it would be irreversible. I want to continue to make your Mondays a day to look forward too. I don't want this to be _that_ Monday..."

"But it is _that_ Monday." Michonne walked from behind her desk.

"I know...the Monday that _I_ hand delivered your first bouquet of flowers with this card."

Michonne read the card that he handed her:

 _I am confident that you are **S** ure **T o D**ate me._

Grimes

"You are corny too?"

"Only you know how corny." Rick beamed.

Michonne couldn't help but smile as she took the flowers from him and placed them on her desk with the card as she chuckled.

"Will you date me Michonne Benton?"

"Do you even know what that entails?"

"I am quite sure you will tell me our parameters."

"We wouldn't see other people."

"So you are okay with being exclusive?"

"I am not trying to waste my time with you Rick."

"No wasting time."

"I am not a go out all the time kind of person. I like to be home when I can. I like relaxing. Cooking. Watching movies. Kind of boring."

"Boring is good."

"I don't like needy, clingy. I need my space sometimes. I may go off and do my own thing but you will know that. I will tell you. You won't have to guess. I would want you to do the same. We are not joined to the hip and I don't want to start that kind of shit."

"Ok. I think Granny Mabel and I can find some trouble to get into."

"I love sex. Plenty of it."

"Glad to know that." Rick absently licked his bottom lips.

"I don't share. I won't share you and if I know it there is absolutely no do over."

"Doesn't that fall under exclusive?"

"Don't cheat on me. I will never cheat on you. That is as clear as I can be."

"This kind of sound like a marriage more so than dating."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm not sure, Michonne." Rick said in absolute honesty.

"Do you think you can't be faithful to me Rick?"

"As your husband I am quiet sure I can. As the man your dating I will."

"You would have to _love_ me Rick for me to be your wife. As the man that wants to date me I think you _like_ me alot."

"I am really scared of the day when I can differentiate between the two." Rick stepped to Michonne who was leaning against her desk and pulled her to him. He held her close to his body. His lips just mere inches from hers. He was taking her in. Just inhaling her essence had him reeling with desire. He no longer was aware of his own heart beat or his uneven breathing.

"Why didn't you tell me your companion was my Granny?"

"I wasn't sure if you felt anything. Holding you like this. Having you like this. Feeling you against me Michonne, I was wrong."

Rick leaned in an kissed her slowly and then thoroughly. He couldn't help but squeeze her ass as she palmed his arousal causing him to tear away from the kiss and hiss. Electrifying. This woman. Not just any woman but this woman. It was the beginning of his death as a bachelor.


	12. Chapter 12

"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."  
― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince

XXXXX

"If a man is serious he claims you. He ain't ashamed to do it. He will say it loud and he will say it proud."

"I have never felt so insecure in my life." Michonne admitted to her Granny on the outdoor patio of her home.

"I have no idea why? You got a career. You got your own means to an end. I have no idea how a man can make you feel that way unless there is something you ain't telling me. There is more to your story."

"I know it's silly but I feel like every woman, every white woman is my competition. He's only been with white women Granny."

"For sex...He's with you because he is in love with you. How can _any_ woman compete with that?"

"What will happen when the _in love_ fades?"

"You better hope the in love fades quick. Love is what holds two people together. The ups and down. The struggles and successes. In love makes things look easy. Roses...and you hate roses. Love makes things worth fighting for."

"I am the first person he's dated since high school." Michonne shared a part of Rick with her Granny.

"And his last. He's going to marry you Michonne. Trust me when I tell you. You are a strong woman, aint too many men out there that is comfortable with that side of us. I think that is what Rick likes the most about you. You don't need him. You complement him. He's a very successful business man and you are a very successful attorney. Richard needs strength from a partner because there may come a time he may not be able to hold it down or be 100 but if he got you by his side, it balances it all out and vice versa. When you are no longer in love there are no breaks, it is work, and hopefully the labor brings joy in all forms you two decide to share together."

"What has he told you?"

"Never mind what he told me." Granny Mabel waved her hand in the air as if she was swatting away a pesky fly.

"But you told him about Mike leaving me at the Alter." Michonne's tone indicated that she was not very happy that her Granny shared that information.

"That was the must vulnerable you ever been and the most vulnerable he will ever know about."

XXXX

Rick: I really would like you to attend.

Michonne: I have never been on a Yacht before.

Rick: Is that a yes?

Michonne: If I get an official invite. Yes.

Rick: I will snag one from Shane. He hands them out. I have no idea who he invites but I will have a clue about the one that I invited. Smiling yet?

Michonne: You have to give me an invitation first and then...

Rick: Are you smiling or not?

Michonne: I am.

XXXX

Michonne dialed Rick from her house phone because her cellphone conveniently died in the middle of texting.

"Okay, you didn't tell me to leave."

"Are we still just fucking around, Michonne?" Rick asked.

"What are you really angry about? I can hear the music. Did you forget you are having a party on your Yacht or you just cranky when you wake up?"

"Here are my parameters Michonne. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. What ever it is, doing whatever, I don't care. I think I may enjoy cuddling with you and we could have done that if you didn't just take off."

"Cuddling?"

"I didn't tell you to leave. I would ask you but I have no idea why I would do either."

"Seriously, you are having a party."

"I seriously left it."

"Where are you?"

"Outside your front door. I know where you live. I have your home number...now... It seriously can't get any better than this with you can it? If it can I'm done in for sure."

"You are so silly. I am not dressed to go anywhere with you tonight. I'm in sweats." Michonne was walking from the back of her house where her master bedroom was located to get to the front door as she spoke to Rick on her cordless house phone.

"You left the house barely dressed and sweats is a no, no?"

"Karl the designer says a woman in sweats is a woman who has given up. Paraphrasing."

Michonne opened her door to see Rick standing there. He had put his phone away. Michonne stepped aside inviting him in.

"Take your shoes off here."

Rick was surprised.

"Granny knows I have a no shoe policy in my home when you were here for breakfast. She was trying to prove a point that I won't die. It almost killed me the scrubbing I had to do. Take your shoes off here and never under any circumstances walk through my house with shoes."

"Really?"

"I don't have people here. It's a space that I can control. I am sharing this with you. I am particular."

"Granny said..."

"I can just imagine what my Granny told you about me." Michonne wore a half smile.

Rick kicked off his loafers and followed Michonne to the back of her home where her Master bedroom was located.

XXXX

Granny didn't know what to think when she saw the brown loafers by the front door the next morning. They certainly didn't belong to Michonne who only wore designer heels with a rare flat here and there and Nike running shoes on the treadmill. Granny kicked the shoe to the side with her house slippers to see the size.

"Can't get any better than that." Granny remarked aloud as she reached to hold her glasses from falling off the tip of her nose.

"I have an extra toothbrush." Michonne opened the package and handed Rick a blue toothbrush.

Rick reached for her spearmint and baking soda toothpaste and they both began to brush what seemed in unison. Rick's piercing blue eyes meeting the soft deep brown of hers in the mirror as they stood at the double bowled sinks.

"Do you like kids?"

"What?" Michonne hurried and spit. She waited for Rick to finish spitting and rinsing his mouth out before she handed him a towel.

"Maggie is having a baby shower. It's today. I've been invited. Have absolutely no idea why."

"Oh, shit! I forgot! I mean, I didn't forget...I have to find a gift." Michonne hurriedly began to move about inside her closet.

"We will go to my place, first. I need to take a hot shower Michonne and a fresh change of clothes. It is not fair that you can be fresh and I still feel like yesterday."

"Well you did sleep in your clothes."

"That was just in case your Granny came in."

"My Granny knows better than barging in my room. This is my house. If I want company, I will have company." Michonne's closet was the size of a bedroom. Highly organized and color arranged. She had a dedicated shoe shelf collection. Rick peered from the doorway and watched her put her self together.

"You never answered my question?"

"What's that?"

"Do you like kids?"

"I am not really around them."

"Do you see yourself with children one day? Having a kid? Planning baby showers?"

"I don't think I would recognize that version of me."

Rick was silent as he watched the woman that caused him to think about that version of Michonne. He contemplated what that version would look like for a moment as he leaned against the doorway of her closet still holding his rinsed off tooth brush and the towel he dried his mouth off with.

"You are lost in thought over there. What gives?"

"I was just wondering why would I want to attend a baby shower and now I find myself intrigued by the idea."


	13. Chapter 13

Michonne stood inside the foyer of Rick Grimes penthouse. It suited him. It was exactly as she imagined it would be.

"Make yourself comfortable. You can follow me to the shower if you want." Rick winked at Michonne who was taking everything in from the choice of furnishings to the few expensive paintings that adorned the tall walls. The door and ceiling heights were amazing.

"How long do you think it will take you to get pretty?" Michonne asked with a smirk

"Pretty would take a life time. 20 minutes tops to be presentable. I don't have a shoe off policy but knowing how you are, I will have a company come and do a thorough cleaning and then I will start a shoe off policy."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want you to come here and be comfortable. Germ-phobia or not." Rick laughed as he began to unbutton his shirt walking ahead of her. "You can roam if you like. Rummage. I don't have random women pass the front area, just so you know. I am particular about my space."

Michonne was amused by his response. She wondered if he was being humble or he really didn't know how attractive he was. The thought of the night that they spent together in her home had her more curious than ever. He had asked her what seemed like a hundred questions about her background. Questions that would have most people tune out. Not him. He would ask probing questions to get a full understanding of her upbringing, her teen years, her educational fast track. He was genuinely intrigued about how smart she was. He wasn't put off by it.

He never asked about what Granny Mabel told him regarding her being left at the alter and she was happy that he did not. They cuddled and talked all night. She normally wouldn't have anyone on her bed with the same day clothes on but with him she realized what Granny Mabel told her _she wasn't going to die_. She made a mental note that when the day was over she was going to change her sheets, bed spread anyway...just in case Granny was wrong. Just in case.

By the time she made it to his master bedroom, she was pleased to see a very immaculate space. It was clean. His closet was organized. He had an area for dry cleaning and something she didn't have, a laundry chute.

XXXX

"Do you have any idea what she would want?" Rick glanced over at Michonne on the passenger side of his convertible Maserati Gran-Tursimo. Michonne had no idea where to go to buy a quick gift for her friend Maggie's Baby Shower.

"This is my first friend that is having a baby. I can honestly say I have never been to a baby shower."

"No relative or..."

"I was an only child. I have no cousins just Granny."

"We are sitting in the parking lot of the Walmart that I picked your Granny up. Do they have car side service or we just going to sit here and spectate?"

"You have a problem with Walmart?"

"How many times have you been in a Walmart?"

"Granny swears by it. She says it is absolutely amazing. She says it is like standing and watching the real world in all of it's glorious elements."

"She told me something like that too. Still didn't answer my question, private school, Harvard lady...How many times you've been inside of a Walmart?"

"Is that man running through the parking lot with a stolen TV?" Michonne gasped.

Michonne couldn't believe her eyes as she watched a burly man with a boxed television out run two Walmart Security guards through the parking lot.

Rick was not amused with the chaos. "There looks to be a Baby's R Us store across the street or we can find a nice baby boutique." Rick waited for the man with the television to decide if he was going to go right or left of his convertible Maserati. The look on Ricks' face told the man under no uncertain terms would he jump in his Maserati with the stolen television. Rick would run him over first.

XXXXXXX

Maggie was very pregnant. Michonne was surprised how pregnancy meta-morphed Maggie into a Weeble Wobbles. It looked uncomfortable.

"Michonne!? I am so glad you came. I really wasn't sure about you and baby showers but I wanted to include you. You mean the world to me." Maggie and Michonne embraced in the entryway of Maggie's large home. "I see you and Grimes arrived at the same time." Maggie commented ushering them inside where the guest were already in attendance.

Sasha noticed Michonne and then Rick coming in from behind.

"Maggie, if you don't sit your pregnant behind down and let one of us help you. My goodness lady." Sasha took the gifts from Rick and Michonne. She gave Michonne a knowing look.

"I wanted to be here for you Maggie." Michonne squeezed her good friend again after handing off her gift.

"Hey, Rick! Oh my God man. I didn't think you would come to something like this. It is awesome to have you. Your purchase of our company helped us afford all this." Glenn joked.

"Babies cost millions?" Rick responded.

Glenn led Rick to another area of the home while the women gathered in another.

Michonne casted Rick a look as he did her.

XXXXX

"This is _so_ adorable..." Michonne held up a onesie that said 'Daddy's Girl'.

"Amazing that someone could be that tiny."

"Look at this cute little sailor outfit."

"No son of mine will be wearing that crap."

"But it's cute. The little sailor hat and everything. He would so be ready to set sail on that Yacht of yours." Michonne admired the outfit a second longer than she intended before hanging it back.

"The girl dresses and the stretchy thing you were holding I like. The boys dressing up like Halloween not so much."

"So you will have a say in how your child is dressed?" Michonne walked from the clothing with Rick by her side.

"If it is a boy. Yes."

"How would you dress a son of yours?"

"Just like me. White buttoned shirt, dress slacks..."

Michonne laughed, "You are so silly. A mini you?"

"A daughter would be a mini you."

"And you are very right, dear sir." Michonne smirked and playfully bumped into him.

Rick was going right and Michonne wanted to go left so he grabbed her hand or maybe she grabbed his but they stayed like that through the store. Hand in hand. Hers. His. Fingers eventually intertwined.

"What in the heck is this? Why would anyone want this?" Rick was holding the contraption that was on the lap of a teddy bear in the stuffed animal aisle. It was misplaced.

"What the hell is it?" Michonne couldn't make heads or tails as Rick took his hands from hers and held it. Inspected it. Pressed the _on_ button and it made a noise. Rick put his hand over the funnel shaped suction part of the contraption.

"What child would find this fun or amusing?" Rick asked still puzzled as Michonne took it from him and held it.

"I have no idea what kind of fuckery it is." Michonne turned it upside down and a sticker had in very tiny print that indicated breast milk expresser. "Ah, its to suck milk out the mothers breast." She handed it back to Rick as if she was playing hot potatoes.

"It has to be misplaced because this aisle is every size teddy bear known to man it seems."

"Turn it off. The sound makes my titties itch"

Rick laughed as he click the off button. "Do you think you would breastfeed?"

"If that machine is a requirement to do it, hell no."

"We are going to be late if we don't think of something quick." Rick glanced at his Rolex for the time.

"I have no idea."

"What would you want if you were pregnant?"

"I would have a damn registry. People would know what I wanted. I checked Maggie's email and she wanted things from this specialty boutique that can only be shipped."

"Piss poor planning on both our part it seems." Rick chuckled.

Rick commenced to take her hand or maybe she took his as they walked further through the store.

XXXX


	14. Chapter 14

"Where does the family start? It starts with a young man falling in love with a girl - no superior alternative has yet been found."  
― Winston S. Churchill

XXXXXX

"What brings you to a function like this, Grimes?" Daryl stood beside Rick completely dumbfounded. Daryl knew why he, himself was there and that was because of Sasha. He had to hear it with his own two ears from Ricks lips on why _he_ was at a baby shower.

Glenn had the men in attendance with him in a room watching sports on the one of a kind sectional that was designed to seat twenty people and the television mounted to the wall was practically half the size of a movie theaters dimensions. They stood behind the sofa nearest the door of the room.

"I was invited." Rick responded with his reason for being there.

"Bullshit. You're invited to a lot of shit that you don't attend. Why the hell are you _here_?"

"Never been to a baby shower before and I am quite sure this Co-ed thing is not how it should go down."

"What man in his right damn mind want to hear about discomfort of pregnancy? What man in his right mind want to hear the non-stop giggles, oohs and ahhs, and the gory details of the birthing process? Pregnancy is not ours. Carrying a baby and gaining weight is all the woman's. We men got to be supportive. We will never know that stubbing our damn baby toe still won't compare to a contraction. Sasha found out she was pregnant two weeks ago. Most of these men are going through it or been through it and dragged the fuck here. I am going to ask you this again, why the fuck are you here, Grimes?"

"Michonne."

"Goddamn that was like pulling damn teeth. Finally."

"Congratulations on the baby."

"Congratulate me when the baby is born. Wish me luck to endure this non stop baby talk."

"I thought this would be a way to get to know or see a different side of Michonne."

"She pregnant?"

"No. I am not even sure if she wants kids."

"Do you want kids?"

"Not sure."

"Because she ain't sure?" Daryl couldn't help but look at Rick in amazement. Rick didn't have a response. "When did this shit happen?"

"Not sure what you are talking about?"

"You seeing Michonne now?"

"Yes."

"This has been going on for sometime I suppose? Reason you been standing me and Walsh up?"

"Pretty much."

"How many people know?"

"Not sure if anyone is guessing but for now, just you."

"Is this official or still under wraps?" Daryl needed confirmation if he could blast this amazing unbelievable news or if it was a secret. He could keep a secret. Not from Sasha he couldn't but anyone else, his lips were sealed.

"If I am telling you it is official. I _am_ seeing Michonne. Michonne and I are seeing each other."

XXXX

Michonne thought she was going to lose her mind with the non-stop chatter coming from all directions that she had to have two glasses of wine and the third one she had to pace herself or she would appear like an alcoholic.

"Maggie, I am telling you no lie, I thought I was just going to pass a little gas and ended up shitting myself." A red head cackled as if her story was the funniest punch line to a joke.

Michonne couldn't imagine any of this information being funny or something to share but the women were sharing everything. EVERYTHING.

Maggie had to take a bathroom break from laughing so much.

Michonne realized she was the only one in the room who had not had a baby, tried to have a baby or pregnant with a baby.

"Michonne, don't you want to at least experience the wonders of motherhood?" Michonne had no idea who the person was that was asking her such a personal question. Rick was in the room with them, standing with Daryl. He was also awaiting her response.

"I don't know." She looked directly in the eyes of the blue eyed man who's hair had the most beautiful wave as it was neatly combed back from his face but finding it's way to spill across his forehead. "I would like a husband first. We would both have to be in agreement. My Granny always said to never give a man something he never asked for, a man must be in agreement with the wife and vice versa."

"Maybe that is why you don't have a man because you allow him to have too much control. If I never got pregnant my husband would have been content with just him, me, and our dog Waldo. He wasn't sure about a kid but now he loves Theodore who's 18 months and we are expecting twins next month."

"Check his phone, he is fucking somebody because you just fucked him." Michonne quipped back. The quickest way to set Michonne off is to mention reasons why she doesn't have a man.

Sasha said under her breath, "Oh shit." She got up and walked over to Daryl who was now interested in what was taking place. "These bitches don't know Michonne." Sasha shook her head at the magnitude of questioning Michonne and why Michonne didn't have a man. It was something that would never be questioned out loud in front of Michonne. It was like going into a darken bathroom and staring in a mirror asking for Bloody Mary three times to show her face. You don't do it. You just don't fuck around with Michonne.

"Excuse me." The Brunette woman was clearly offended.

Michonne broke it down as eloquently as she could even though she was taking a stab in the dark, "You just gave a man something he obviously did not want but he had no way to tell you that without you probably going through a hissy fit and tears of how he doesn't love you. You married a man with no balls ma'am. You changed his life dynamic when you no longer were a team in the decision making of bringing a child in to the world. You thought by bringing Theodore into the world he would come around. I have no doubt he loves his child but he still felt like you fucked him out of what or how he saw _his_ life with you. So his passive aggressive self is fucking someone else because you _fucked_ him."

The woman was now completely appalled as she stood up to show she was an anorexic with a bowling ball shaped belly, "How dare you.."

"She's right. Your husband _is_ fucking the Chiropractors wife." Sasha threw in as a matter of fact just in case someone wanted to play indignant against Michonne without knowing the whole story.

Maggie comes out of her powder room surprised at hearing what Sasha said, "What the hell is going on?"

Daryl commented with a chuckle, "Michonne is fucking ruthless."

"She is amazing." Rick was totally enamored.

"Hold, up...I have no idea what your name is but let me put it to you this way, Any baby coming out of me, the father knew exactly what he an I were doing. I would have it no other way." Michonne could hear the snide comments and sincere ones all around her.

"Not all men cheat. Some men do come around and want to be a family man." A taller woman who looked to be in her early stages of pregnancy commented.

"If you want to believe in the exception to the rule, go on ahead and keep popping them out like it was a condom broke baby if you want. _I_ am speaking for myself. _I_ Michonne Benton would only be with someone, reproduce with someone if we were completely on the same page. I don't get it. I don't want to get it. There are too many contraceptive options out there and there is no way I would bring a baby in the world if my man was unsure. Damn. What is so hard to digest from that concept. _If_ I wanted children, I would marry a man that wanted children. If I don't want children I would marry a man of like mind. Is it really that hard to understand?"

"So this is the type of woman that you will marry. Right there." Daryl patted Rick on the shoulder.

"The only type." Rick thought to himself."

XXXXX

"I hate myself." Michonne unpinned her dreads as she felt the last of the sun rays beat down upon her. The early evening provided a more comfortable temperature and she enjoyed the top down on Rick's car as he drove her home.

"Why?"

"I feel like I put a damper on Maggie's party. Ughh."

Rick chuckled.

"Where are you finding humor?" Michonne sunk into the passenger seat and glanced over at Rick.

"You are really hard on yourself."

"Sometimes, I wish I could just grin and bare it you know?"

"Then you wouldn't be you."

"True."

"Maggie invited you knowing who you are and how you are. Maggie even participated and was on your side. If anything you caused a lively discussion. Had a few re-assess their way of thinking. That is how I see it."

"I hate when people tell me why I don't have a man. Like the shit is within my control."

"But you do have a man and it is within your control. You're very selective and I am glad you selected me." Rick took her left hand and brought it to his lips.

"Your my man?" Michonne couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"I am."


	15. Chapter 15

"When love awakens in your life, in the night of your heart, it is like the dawn breaking within you. Where before there was anonymity, now there is intimacy; where before there was fear, now there is courage; where before in your life there was awkwardness, now there is a rhythm of grace and gracefulness; where before you used to be jagged, now you are elegant and in rhythm with your self. When love awakens in your life, it is like a rebirth, a new beginning."  
― John O'Donohue, Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom

XXXXX

Rick found it daunting to describe his relationship with Michonne at first. People in his life began to notice the changes that were subtle. Dinner party, Rick arrives with Michonne and leaves with Michonne. Business function, Michonne arrives with Rick and leaves with Rick. Friends casual gathering within the circle notice first. Outside the circle people questioned boldly and Rick found himself having to respond to women who knew of him and his reputation but thought he was available to possibly be turnt out or be the first to turn him in to a repeat offender.

"Her name is Michonne. I am dating Michonne Benton...I like to introduce you to my lady friend, Michonne Benton...You heard right. I have a girlfriend now...I have been dating Michonne for several months now...Sorry, I am seeing someone...Yes, I am off the market... No. I am not going in there nor am I ever going there with you. Because Michonne would be pissed the fuck off...Michonne is sleeping, what's up? I need to ask Michonne. Why am I explaining myself to you? Michonne, help me out here...Michonne is, Michonne does, Michonne will, Michonne has, Michonne..."

These were the variations he gave to those he had to explain himself too or those who questioned his unwillingness to pursue other endeavors. Rick became consumed and this was how the bachelor willingly committed suicide by pure unadulterated consumption of monogamy.

XXXXX

All forks and steak knifes seemed to make a clank at the dinning room table when he walked in an hour late. Rick was never late. He has been a no show on rare occasions but he was never late for a family function or Birthday Party for Senior Grimes.

"Richard!" Ms. Ella his mother exclaimed. "Son, I didn't think you were coming."

"You are over an hour late," Ricks father remarked at the time by looking at his watch and then at his son.

"Who did you bring with you?" Ms. Ella could see that someone was coming into sight next to her son Rick through the dining room doors that swung.

Rick's father was still more wealthy than him. Still more powerful in the most influential circles and he had a lot to live up to as far as the family name.

The whispers of Rick had hit his family ears. Ladies man. Love 'em and leave 'em. The jet setting bachelor who still could make sound business deals but was fickle with women.

His mother, Ms. Ella, gave up years ago with trying to set him up. One thing about her son, he didn't like to be set up. Lori at the dinner table was not planned by Ms. Ella or anyone in the room. Lori just showed up out of the blue and Ms. Ella's heart sank when she watched Rick pause at the sight of Lori. He wasn't happy but he was cordial.

The dining room table could hold 20 people easy. There were 17 people in attendance and 3 open seats. One open seat was the closet to Senior Grimes and Lori sat on the other side of him, one at the middle and one that remained open at the end of the table where Ms. Ella sat.

"This is Michonne Benton, everyone. Michonne, my father, Richard Sinclair Grimes and my Mother Ella Grimes."

Michonne was introduced to everyone individually and appeared undisturbed when she was placed to sit right across from Lori. Rick had told her all about his first love. Now Michonne had a face to the name. Michonne was curious on why was Lori there and if Rick knew this person from his past was going to be in attendance. Lori wouldn't look at her. That in itself disturbed Michonne.

XXXX

Rick had pulled into Michonnes driveway where they sat with the seats reclined looking up at the stars, still sitting in his convertible Maserati.

"I have a flight first thing in the morning." Rick broke the quiet between them.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"I rather be here with you. I like driving with you on the passenger side, going to baby stores discovering toys that we didn't even know existed."

"You think Maggie is going to appreciate your box of pampers?" Michonne joked.

"I think she is going to appreciate your pampers more because you had it adorned with the most lavish bow." They had both purchased duplicate gifts but with different wrapping paper.

"From what I gathered at being at the shower Maggie is going to do cloth diapers."

"So, we got it wrong?"

"I know Maggie, she will get tired of shit rags."

Rick laughed.

"I am glad we left before she opened the gifts."

"She looked like she had a thousand questions for you when we left together."

"I know what I am going to say."

"What's that?"

"Rick's my man."

"That I am." Rick smiled at Michonne who looked absolutely thrilled at the idea of him and her being an item.

Michonne pressed the button to her seat to no longer recline. "You have an early day, I need to let you get go-"

Rick took his hand and placed it on the back of her neck to gently urge her to kiss him, he leaned forward his body partially stretched to her side, there lips eagerly met.

Michonne couldn't help the moan that escaped deep in her throat as she felt her body ready to go from 5 to 10 when he began his seductive kissing. She had her left hand placed on his chest as she tried to get comfortable. The positioning was awkward.

Kissing Michonne, being with Michonne only amplified that he was not who he used to be. It was a journey, a newness each time that he discovered he really liked when she kissed him just like that or when she tugged him along through the baby store earlier that day. She was, or his feelings that were growing for her were a wonderment. He enjoyed her immensely.

The kissing was incredibly erotic and good but the way she had to twist was competing with the enjoyment. Michonne had to say something. She broke the kiss and placed her index finger on his lips when he tried to kiss her again, "Go get some change of clothes and your travel bag. Bring it over here to my place. You can leave in the morning for your flight. I will get freshened up and wait for you."

"I thought you never ask."

"I am not asking you. I am telling you." Michonne smirked and finished pressing the button for her seat to be fully upright.

Rick watched the most desirable woman exit his car and enter her home closing the door behind her.

XXXX

Michonne was relieved when the conversation steadily picked back up as she sat next to Senior Grimes who had requested her to sit closest to him. Michonne was able to get a good look at Lori who tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"So you are a big time Corporate Attorney?"

"Yes." Michonne wasn't humble or shy to admit a fact.

"What school you graduate from?"

"Harvard Law. Top of the class."

"Heard you are very expensive to procure but you are worth every penny." Senior Grimes stated. His expression stern.

"Are you in need of legal advice Mr. Grimes or are we celebrating your Birthday?"

Rick was trying to hide a smirk with his napkin as a few people began to cough.

"I know any advice from you would certainly not be free."

"And you are correct, sir."

"You didn't bring me a birthday present, I am sure."

"Oh, yes I have. You get three questions to ask me and I won't hesitate to answer. Make it good because you already asked two."

A few soft chuckles were heard by Michonne. She didn't see the amusement on Ms. Ella's face or that Rick still had the cloth napkin over his mouth. She noticed that Lori was picking over her food. Unfazed until Senior Grimes asked the burning question that probably everyone in attendance wanted to know.

"What are you doing with my son?"

Before Michonne could answer Rick responded, "Michonne is my girlfriend." Practically everyone gasped at the table at this verbal admission that was omitted in the introduction.

"Thank God!" Senior Grimes exclaimed after momentary pause. "I thought you got yourself in some legal trouble and you had Ms. Benton here to break the news to me. Shit. I almost had a fucking stroke when you walked in with her son. You could have at least said that in your introduction. Now I can relax."

Ms. Ella was trying to be reserved with enthusiasm at the news, "How long this being going on, son?"

"For some time now. We made it official recently. I am not sure, how these things are supposed to be revealed."

Rick's sister, Tara who sat back in her chair commented, "Well, it must be serious. Congratulations brother. Happy to have you part of the family tradition, Michonne. We all now got to one up my brother since he has really surprised Dad."

XXXX

A/N: There is a stew guest that I wish would make an account. LOL. Everyone else, thank you for reading. I promise I will get back to the older stuff. Promise.


	16. Chapter 16

"I've never known before what it feels like to want someone - not to want to hook up with them or whatever, but to want them, to want them. And now I do. So maybe I do believe in epiphanies."  
― John Green, Will Grayson, Will Grayson

XXXXX

"I met your Granny. Why can't you meet my family?"

"Your father isn't expecting me. It is his birthday. You said it is usually a private affair with your mother, sister, and relatives. I am an outsider."

"So it is a no?"

"Are you mad?"

"Disappointed. Mad? No." Rick admitted without looking away.

Michonne didn't like how the mood changed between them.

"I just would like them all to meet you." Rick could not bare the thought of pulling away from Michonne. He wanted her more than to sulk. To have her in his space and he in hers was everything to him.

"What if they don't like me?"

"I have no idea why they wouldn't."

"What if they prefer someone else for you?"

"I have no idea why I would care."

"Do you have any idea how they would feel if I just showed up?"

"We would never know."

Michonne became lost in his insistent eyes as she tried to ascertain how important this was to him. She was propped up on his Master bathroom sink counter. She had finished bathing in his soaking tub and he had finished toweling her off before he sat her there. The back of her body visible in the mirror. The shape of her ass caused his arousal as he was staring at it in the mirror but her hesitation in meeting his parents caused him to go slightly flaccid. He didn't break eye contact with her as he stood between her legs running his finger tips up and down the length of her back.

"Okay." Michonne agreed to meet his parents.

"Okay?" Rick was surprised at the sudden turn around.

"Yes." Before the words were out of her mouth his mouth was on hers. He slid her bottom off the counter and on to his very aroused dick, engulfing her as he carried her into his Master Bedroom.

XXXX

Granny Mabel had on her robe and house slippers. Even though the house had alarm systems she still couldn't sleep until she made sure she saw with her own two eyes that all doors were indeed locked. She was surprised to see a different pair of shoes at the front door again. Leather loafers last night and dress shoes the very next night. Granny moved the shoe with her slippers and could see it was the same size and looked just as expensive as the loafers from her estimation.

Granny made way to the kitchen. It was after 10:00pm when she saw a shirtless, Richard in the refrigerator. He had two water bottles and a fruit bowl.

"Granny? How long you been standing there?" Rick asked when he closed the refrigerator door.

"Long enough to know that this has been two nights in a row. She is doing this with you, Richard. Please don't prove her right about men in general. I refuse to believe that you aren't one of the good ones."

"I won't let her down Granny Mabel."

"Thank you son."

"You need me to get you something? Help you with anything?" Rick offered.

"No, I am alright. I am going to pop me some popcorn and finish that lifetime movie I told you about."

"Herschel still coming by in the mornings?"

"Oh yes. He is such a gentleman. Thank you for introducing us at the horse stables. Now hurry on before Michonne comes out wondering where you ran off too. Can't leave her alone too long or she will create scenarios."

Rick chuckled.

XXXX

"Since Rick over there answered for me." Michonne was visibly smiling shyly, "You still have one more question Senior Grimes." Michonne offered when things seem to quiet down with the banter between relatives and the sister.

"What do you see in my son?" Senior Grimes asked.

"I wasn't expecting that question..." Michonne was almost struck speechless.

"Yeah, what do you see in Rick?" Lori asked looking up from her plate and right at Michonne.

What Michonne wanted to say was _'Besides the obvious, Rick being extremely good looking, I like that he's a man with his own means. He doesn't need me. He's a man with drive. I won't have to ride him. He's considerate and not domineering. He is amenable and staunch."_ Michonne never thought she would use amenable and staunch to describe one man, Rick Grimes.

She didn't say the blah, blah, blah that came to mind. She said what was in her heart and she said it aloud. Plain and simple.

"My future."

Michonne was so surprised at her own admission that she couldn't fight the lone tear that escaped her eye. She made herself vulnerable.

Rick felt connected to Michonne in that very moment. The energy she gave off even though she was at the other end of the table he felt it. He sat back in his chair and felt the weight in his heart as he listened to the final thuds. Rick knew he wasn't going to eat another bite.

Michonne nor Rick heard anyone say that what she said was a beautiful response or how lovely a sentiment. It was said by all in attendance but it had gone unheard by the two of them. To the two of them the room was silent, the only thing Rick could hear was Michonne chair and the flash of her bolting out of the room. He in turn quickly followed her out.

"That there folks will be the future Mrs. Grimes." Grimes Senior said boisterously as he continued to focus back on his large steak.

Tara smiled looking down the table "Now why are you here again, Lori?"

Ms. Ella chastised her daughter Tara, "Now behave yourself Tara. Don't be so rude."

"I didn't know Rick was in a relationship." Lori said simply.

Senior Grimes surmised, "Sometimes dear, things in the past should be left right there, in the past. It was high school. Rick was sure crazy about you but now he's crazy about someone else."

Ms. Ella sincerely felt for Lori, "I am so sorry dear. As you were privy to, this was news to us all. Be happy for him."

XXXX

"Are you going to calm down Michonne?" Rick stood outside of his parents home with Michonne. She was leaning against his Bentley wiping a way her tears.

"I am calm."

"Good. My place or your place?"

"I need to be by myself. I need to re-group. Take me home." She found her feet fascinating as she avoided all eye contact.

"I am going to go back in the house and give them our apologies. In the mean time I want you to think about, US...Together at my place or your place." Rick didn't wait for a response as he went back into his parents home.

Rick re-entered, to have the banter cease. Somehow his eyes locked with Lori for a split second. He was confused on why she was even there and the asshole bachelor in him resurrected and pretended that she did not exist.

Rick eyed everyone in the room as he eventually spoke directly to his father, "Happy Birthday Senior Grimes, Dad. I want to extend our apologies that we aren't able to stay any longer."

"You gave me the best birthday gift yet son. I love surprises."

"I am glad Dad." Rick chuckled slightly. Rick turned to leave but halted when he heard Lori's voice.

"Congratulations Rick. I am really happy for you."

"Thank you." Rick didn't look back as he proceeded out of the home.

XXXXX

"Rick, wake up! You have a flight to catch. You are going to miss it if you aren't out of this house within the 45 minutes and that is not counting any possible traffic near the airport."

"Rick sat up, slightly disoriented and he checked his watch. "Shit. I have to shower."

"Don't worry about your clothes. I will wash them and put them a way."

"Shit, shit, shit." Rick rushed out of Michonne's bed completely nude to the shower without another word shared between them.

Rick finished his shower and noticed the tooth brush he used the day before was in a tooth brush stand and a fresh bath and hand towel which he assumed would be considered his side were placed on the counter. He couldn't help but smile before he began to brush his teeth.

Michonne handed him a cup of coffee in a disposable coffee cup that had a lid. He had his suit bag and toiletry bag.

"I thought your Granny said you know how to cook?"

"You don't have time for all that." Michonne smirked.

"So you _will_ cook for me?"

"No. I will cook for us. Never for you. You are running out of time."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"You don't ask you just do it, silly."

"I am going to get this relationship thing down, I promise you." Rick leaned into kiss her. What he thought would be a quick peck ended up with him putting the coffee down on the table, barely holding on to his suit bag as he had Michonne pressed up against her refrigerator door. Both of them breathing heavy.

"I think I did the wrong type of kissing with you." Rick's forehead rested on Michonnes.

"It was suppose to be a peck." Michonne informed him as she felt his dick twitch between them.

"I am about to rethink the urgency of catching this flight."

Michonne couldn't help but giggle, "Just hurry back."


	17. Chapter 17

"I felt her absence. it was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. you wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone"  
― James Dashner, The Scorch Trials

XXXX

Michonne: You don't have to keep sending me flowers.

Rick: What happened?

Michonne: Nothing. I got your flowers today.

Rick: It's Friday. You should have more than flowers.

Michonne: I got some strange Louis Vuitton Bag. It was going to go unnoticed.

Rick: You don't like it?

Michonne: I have no idea why you would send this contraption to me

Rick: I will pick you up from your place . I want to see the bag.

Michonne: It may have been a simple mix up.

XXX

"Pampers! I got _your_ pampers. I got _Grimes_ Pampers. Same gift idea and you two left together."

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Grimes? What are you doing answering Michonne's phone?"

"Michonne is asleep. I picked up her phone by accident, hold on a second."

Maggie was completely dumbstruck. She could hear Grimes trying to wake Michonne, calling her _'Chonne'_.

"I'm up. I'm up. Who is it?" Michonne was not happy to be roused from her sleep as she looked from her phone that was in Ricks hand and at him.

"Pampers. I am going back to sleep." Rick handed Michonne the phone as he buried his face deeper in his pillow trying to pull Michonne closer to him.

"Hello?"

"Pampers here. Wake your brain up."

"Maggie?"

"What the hell Michonne?! Grimes?"

"Are you calling a month later to discuss your Baby Shower gift at Midnight on a Friday night or I should say Saturday morning?"

"I am having contractions and I am waiting for Glen to get back here."

"Where is he?"

"He went to get me some ice-cream but he hasn't made it back yet and he isn't answering his phone."

"What does the contractions feel like?"

"Like I am going to have a baby."

"What do people do in circumstances like that? I am quite sure they wouldn't be calling their attorney friend who never had a baby before. Have you called your doctor? Other than Glen, isn't the doctor the next line of contact?"

Rick draped his arm around Michonne's waist and was persistent with his non verbal request that he wanted to cuddle.

"I am trying to not go into panic mode. I thought we would shoot the shit about you and Grimes having something going on and how did you manage to fucking convert him...It hurts really bad Michonne."

"We are on our way."

Rick was startled fully awake, "We are?"

XXXXXX

"I am scared too, Michonne."

"What are we doing Rick?" Michonne was looking for last second clarification of any deeper meaning behind what they were about to do together. The bag she carried began to make sense.

"Are you unsure?" Rick sensed his girlfriend's hesitation.

"I have never been so unsure in my life."

"Which one?"

"The one in the back."

"It is tiny. You sure you don't want bigger?" Rick asked.

"Bigger isn't always better." Michonne inspected each one from where she stood.

"That ain't what you said last night." Rick winked.

"You're going to pick it up?" Michonne caught her self from squealing in fear and anticipation.

"No. It's for you. If I pick we wouldn't be here looking at this type. It would be much bigger and you would definitely freak out."

"What if it pees on me?" Michonne stood back as she watched Rick bend to pet the one she was referring too.

"Then maybe we should re-think this endeavor of buying a puppy for you."

"What kind is it again?"

Rick picked the small dog up anyway since he knew Michonne would not do it. "A tea cup Yorkie. It's a girl."

Michonne admired the tiny dog in Ricks arms, "Hi Lilly." She was afraid to touch it, but she wanted it after seeing a woman at the airport with one weeks ago.

XXXX

"She isn't fully dilated. Doctor said it could be hours. I am ready to go. I called Sasha and Sasha called whomever else that want to hold a vigil. Text me when it is over." Michonne remarked flippantly.

"If it were you having a baby, I would be in there." Rick said to Michonne as they were leaving the hospital. He was surprised and not surprised by Michonne.

"You fathering babies now?"

"I've been considering it lately. How about you?" Rick didn't know why he was curious to where Michonne stood on the subject. He knew it was an uncomfortable topic for the both of them.

"No ring...no thoughts at all about having babies. Maggie wants me in there with her and Glenn. I don't want to be in there Rick. I don't want to see that shit. I am glad Glenn made it though, because it was making me nervous. I had no idea how to tell Maggie she was on her own with the nurses. Wonder what took him so long to get _"ice cream_."

"Does your mind ever rest?" Rick squeezed Michonne's hand as they walked through the parking lot.

"After sex, it does."

"You are off your period?" Rick asked hopeful.

"Yep."

"I have no idea why you don't want to do it when your on."

"You are joking right?"

"I have never done it that way and for the life of me can't see what's the big deal..."

"No."

"But, you seem to be at your moodiest and horniest during that time. Friskier. I just wondered..."

"No."

XXXX

"What are you showing me Rick?"

"I am showing you a diagram of a floor plan." Michonne was dividing her attention between trying to do her legal work from her laptop with her legs across Rick's who kept periodically showing her home layouts and architect bios from his IPAD as they shared the oversized loveseat in his penthouse.

"Why so many square feet?"

"Twenty thousand square feet is too much?" Rick asked.

"I love the layout. Nice kitchen. Eight bedrooms. 11 bathrooms?"

"What would be the right amount of space, so I can narrow down the search." Rick sat back on the couch watching Michonne's facial expression.

"Who's the house for?"

"Us."

Michonne pressed save to her document and put her laptop on the end table giving Rick 100% of her attention.

"I like going to your place and I love when you are here at my place." Rick stated quickly.

"Good that you got that out of the way." Michonne remarked.

"You can still have your house Michonne but I was hoping that we went out on a limb and got a place together. You will still maintain the home you have and I-"

"Will sell this penthouse."

"What?"

"We will have a place together. I am not with someone that has his own space still."

Rick was obviously confused.

"Okay. I will step back and let you tell me what is happening here." Michonne crossed her arms and sat back on the sofa.

"I want to live together. I want us to be under one roof that isn't called your place or my place. I would like an our place."

"For us to have an our, you cannot under any circumstances have a your. I am absolutely not doing that with you."

"But, I have my own place now and it hasn't been a problem, Michonne."

"It wasn't a problem until you broached the subject about sharing a space."

"But, you can still have your home though."

"Because you are okay with that. You offered that. I am just letting you know up front that for me to join with you as an _our_ you can't have a penthouse/bachelor pad."

Rick gave pause. He absolutely could not understand, Michonne's logic.

"Don't give me that look like you don't understand the words coming out of my mouth."

"I don't think you understand what is coming out of your mouth." Rick began rubbing her knees as he watched her continue to look at the floor plan and possible elevation levels for the outside to what appeared to be a very lavish home.

"I am doing _THIS_ with you aren't I?" Michonne questioned.

"But you don't trust what you are doing with me...still. A year later."

"You've changed a lot from the I just want to date you..."

"And you revealed that you are actually needy and clingy."

"What?"

"Rick, come and stay at my place. I really need you to night and-"

"I am not needy nor am I clingy."

"What were you doing at Denise's Art event two days ago?"

"The redhead woman from the fundraiser was draped all over you Rick. I met up with you there to find her all over _you_. How does that make me clingy?"

"I asked you to help me out."

"And I did. I tongued the fuck out of you for 5 minutes so she could get the hint. Anyone that is clingy would be you." Michonne moved her leg off of his and tossed the IPAD on to Rick's lap.

"I am getting pissed off and I have no idea why." Rick sighed.

"I can't believe you called me Needy and Clingy. If anyone should be pissed off it should be me, Mister."

"High fucking maintenance...is that better?"

"Says the man who has to have the largest home for no particular reason. What are we going to do with an eight bedrooms Rick? We going to fill it up with pets?" Michonne grabbed Lilly that was on the other side of Rick and held her close to her chest.

"I was hoping some kids."

"Where are we getting kids from?"

" _Can_ _you_ have kids, Michonne?"

"What the hell, Rick? What is your fascination with children?"

"We have been together a year. It is something we don't talk about really. I keep bringing it up but I never get a straight answer from you. It is something you avoid and I want to know why?"

"Sometimes you leave me speechless Rick. We have been together a year, and 2 months and not once have you entertained the idea of marriage. I have no idea how you feel about the subject. I don't like bringing it up because I don't want you to feel pressured but it would be nice to know where all this dating is taking us. We travel together, we spend time more than I thought I would care too. We have a dog together and we have been planning a sister for her...

"A brother."

The thought of marriage for Rick was like the thought of having children for Michonne.

"Well, I don't know."

"Then that is my answer about children and _if_ I can have them. I don't know."

Rick found himself tongue tied and speechless. Michonne was really pissing him off.

"I refuse to do the work for you, Rick."

"I am not asking you to Michonne."

"Then say it to me plain."

"I want kids. I want a lot of them but I am agreeable to at least one."

"What if I can't have children?"

"Then I am okay with none. If you can have kids and I can have kids I would want us to try for it."

"I don't want seven kids Rick."

"How many would you be okay with?"

"I don't want five either."

"Okay."

"I have no idea what I would do if I had three kids. I don't think I could be pregnant that many times."

"We will start with one." Rick felt relief and excitement at the prospect of moving forward with Michonne.

"Are we married or not married when we start?" Michonne questioned.

Rick immediately felt everything he was feeling a second ago come to a screeching halt. "We don't have to be married to have kids, Michonne."

"I am aware of that."

"We are already in a committed relationship. I am committed to you. Only you."

"We have a problem."

"How, if I am going to sell this penthouse?"

XXXX

Rick: Are we still together? Did we break up?

Michonne: I didn't break up with you Rick. I am just not fucking with you.

Rick: ...

Michonne: You can send flowers everyday and I am still not fucking with you.

Rick:...

Michonne: You have made me rethink my never return to sender jewelry policy.

Rick: Don't worry, I am not fucking with you. I am done.

Rick stopped sending flowers. He stopped sending jewelry. He stopped. He lasted two days...

XXX

A/N:

Evidence that I cannot multi-task. I had a phone call and failed to pay attention that 11 is not 17. Those who read the duplicate my apologies. After that phone call I went to sleep. I am up now to make it up to everyone. HA. Thanks for the heads up. Oh...Thanks Alexis for your review and every guest and reader. I appreciate everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

"The question, love, is whether you want me enough to take the risk."  
― Lisa Kleypas, Mine Till Midnight

XXXX

"What's going on with you and Shane?"

"I told him to stop texting Michonne." Rick was trying to make his agitation less visible. He was inside Daryl's massive garage watching him tinker around an engine to a 1965 Black Ford Mustang. Daryl had a very extensive car collection.

"What the hell?" Daryl was looking for a certain tool as he listened and questioned his friend Rick.

"I kept seeing his number on her phone."

"How long this been going on?"

"A month or so. Everything came to a head. I should have been honest with Michonne."

"Yeah?"

"I love Michonne."

"Yeah?"

"We broke up."

"How long you plan to be broken up for?" Daryl finally found the right tool, but paused to give Rick his attention.

"I think I am going to cave any fucking minute."

"Some times we need to take a break. A break sometimes helps us see things clear. When did this break up start?"

"This is the second day."

"What's the longest you lasted?"

"Long enough where I was late with her flowers."

"You still sending her flowers?"

"A year later?"

"Yes."

"What the hell?"

"Michonne is not you everyday kind of..."

"Sasha ain't either but I am not sending her flowers-how many times a week? Sasha told me, but I want to make sure I heard it correct. The shit you pulling is messing up what I am trying to maintain in my home...peace. All I hear is you doing this for Michonne and you doing that for Michonne. What the hell she doing for you?"

"I don't just want to date her."

"Are you telling me or convincing yourself?'

"I want more than that but...I don't think I can handle it if she fucks around on me. I don't think I can handle it."

"That's what you think is going on with her and Shane?"

"I made a fool out of myself with that."

"You don't trust Michonne?"

"I don't fucking trust Shane."

"Then why are you still friends with him? Why do you fuck with someone you don't trust?"

Rick had no answers to that very good question. He could only shrug.

XXXX

"Lori? Shane?" Rick couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Shane jump off Lori's bed.

Rick slid Lori's bedroom window up further and climbed in like he would normally do any other time.

"Rick!? I thought you were sailing with your Dad down in the Keys for the summer? What are you doing here?" Lori tried to cover her naked body with her blanket while Shane hurriedly got dressed.

"Man, it ain't what you think." Shane buttoned his shirt and slipped on his loafers.

Rick was numb as he took in the scene before him. His father told him, but Rick wouldn't believe it. He was going to marry Lori and he thought his Dad was just saying it to make him angry. Those words echoed in his head from his father Senior Grimes.

 _"You don't want a girl where you can sneek through her window every other night. If you can't go through the front door you dont want her waiting for you to slip through the back door. A girl like that is sneaky. Conniving. Trust me son, A future Grimes she is not."_

"What should I be thinking Shane?"

"I am not going to fight you. I don't want to fight."

"What should I be thinking Shane?"

"I will not fight you. Not over Pussy I won't."

"How about for the fucking principle?" Rick threw the first punch.

XXX

"Then don't _just_ date her." Daryl replied simply.

"She has an order to things."

"Yeah?"

"Date, marriage and then children."

"Nothing wrong with that. How it was done way back."

"Why haven't you done it in that order. You and Sasha have a child. You live together."

"Sasha won't sign the pre-nup. That's why."

"I didn't know..."

"Don't judge where you should be in a relationship based on other people and what they are doing. I regret the baby first. Now we fight over a document that protects my interest and things I worked hard for just in case things don't work out. We argue to the point I don't recognize the person I fell in love with."

"Yeah?"

"I think there is an order to things, for a reason, any other way is chaos."

XXXX

"Mike didn't leave me at the Altar. "

"Michonne, you don't have to-"

"You and I have been dating six months now and I want to share this with you. Don't tell me I don't have too. I know you didn't ask, but I want too."

"Okay." Rick sat down next to her on the outdoor patio of the ski lodge. They were both bundled and staying warm around the fire pit. There were multiple fire pits and they shared the one that was closest to their log cabin that they could still see in the distance.

"His name was Michael Marcelle Mitchell. He graduated top 20 of our class. I was number one. I was selected first for a job at Deanna Monroe's law firm. I did very well there. He worked at a competitive firm. We were in a fencing competition and I beat him. Bowling, I beat him. Card game I beat him. It never occurred to me that I should have let him win or pretend that he was better than me or play damsel in distress because his ego was hungry and it was my job to feed it. He was growing distant the closer to the wedding date. It would be five years tomorrow."

"I got my results back."

"What results." Mike was standing in the bedroom with Michonne while Granny Mabel was going to prepare breakfast.

"I was wondering why I was smelling like fish. The smell was driving me crazy. I sat in the tub. I douched to get rid of it."

"If you telling me, it must have something to do with me." Mike was getting dressed in his sweats and T-shirt to go play basketball with Terry at the nearby gym.

"When was the last time you've been checked, Mike? "

"Why does this shit have to always come back to me? Why do I have to have something to do with your smelly pussy, shit woman."

The rage. Michonne felt it grow as she approached him. She approached Mike who was nonchalant as unusual.

The doctor said I have Bacterial Vaginosis. My douching made it worse or you constantly sticking your dirty dick in every open door pussy and then coming home to me is probably the culprit."

"I only messed around a couple of times without a condom. You still holding that shit against me?"

"I knew of the one time Mike, now you increased it to a couple? Michonne began shoving him. Mike wasn't one to take being slapped in the face. He took the first one but the second one? Mike fought Michonne like she was a man. First time he was able to beat her at something until Granny came in and hit him on the left side of his head, as hard as she could ,with a warmed up frying pan. Mike was out cold.

Michonne curled up on the floor crying after the adrenaline and the shock began to wear away.

"Don't worry baby, I called the police. They will come and scoop his ass up. It was either this way or he would have left you at the altar and baby I don't know which would have been better if presented the choice?" Granny Mabel surmised.

"Poor, Poor, pussy."

Michonne couldn't help but giggle as she lay stretched out naked on top of the comforter finding heat from the fireplace and Rick's warm body.

"I don't know who that Mike character was and if I ever see him I will kick his ass. I will sweet pussy. Don't worry pussy, I will take care of you, my beautiful pussy. Your health is a reflection of me and your very good friend dick. Now, pussy- tell legs to open wider so we three that are here to make you feel good, face, tongue and lips can get to work."

Michonne legs opened wider as she laughed and then quickly gasped arching her hips that were being firmly held in place. "I love you."

XXXX

"You can cook."

"Yes. I can cook."

"We don't have to ever go out again." Rick stuffed his mouth with more food.

"I wanted to be a chef. I was all ready to quit Harvard and everything."

"You love cooking?"

"I didn't remember how much until I prepared this meal."

"Is that the ingredient that I taste in this?"

"What's that?" Michonne was smiling from ear to ear.

"Love. I think you put just the right amount."

"I found it all bottled up and thought I give it a chance and see what it ..."

Rick reached over and kissed her before she could say anything more. Michonne tasted all the spices that flavored her dish including the ever illusive and hard to come by Love.

XXXX

"Hi."

"Hi."

Rick leaned forward and kissed Michonne who was on the driver side of her Benz. She picked him up from the airport. He was surprised at the time when she offered. Rick had never been dropped off before nor picked up and it was different. She was the last fast he saw that mattered and the first face he saw that mattered. The feeling was almost indescribable.

"Was that the right type of kissing?"

"Stopped in front of the airport, yes."

"Then why are you still looking like you want more?"

Michonne reached behind his neck and pressed him back to her lips. Rick couldn't help but laugh while trying to kiss Michonne in return.

"I don't think you are doing the right type of kissing." Rick informed Michonne from what he was able deduce from their intimate exchanges.

"I missed you." Michonne admitted

"Take me to your place so you can show me just how much."

"Okay." Michonne tore herself away from where she was magnetically inclined to be and focused on merging her Benz into Arrival's exiting traffic.

XXXX


	19. Chapter 19

"Nothing makes you feel more naked than someone identifying a desire you never knew you possessed."  
― Jeff Zentner, The Serpent King

XXXX

"I want to be married Granny. I want the ring. I want the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell him baby?" Granny Mabel asked while standing in the doorway of Michonne's bedroom, dressed in an all green polyester everything.

"Because then it would be like me proposing to him. I don't want that. I want him to want to marry me. I want it to be something that occurs to him."

"Sometimes prodding is okay. I wasn't suggesting you get on bended knee, Michonne."

Michonne covered her face as she sat on the middle of her bed with Rick's shirt that she failed to hide from her Granny's view. "I think I did something wrong along the way."

"Well, in my day we weren't so keen in giving a way the milk if you didn't buy the cow. Now a days y'all young folk give a way the milk and produce calves like you doing something that make sense."

"He wants calves."

"How is he expecting to get that without owning the cow?"

"He told me he wants kids and then we broke up. I don't even know how we broke up. I just told him I was done. Not like in done, done. Like done with the conversation and then next thing I am..."

"He texted you?'

"He's done Granny."

"Read the text to me baby."

"You wouldn't like the language we used Granny."

"Y'all were fired up?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you've eaten Michonne?"

"I am not hungry."

"Well, you either ask him back if he means that much to you or you move on. Sometimes a man needs to know he's wanted. They can't be the only one's pursuing a relationship. If you two are really done he would tell you so and if he tells you, listen. Don't go running up after him. A good sane woman only exposes herself one time. A man got one time to make a decision especially if a lady is asking. Back in my day it was unheard of chasing after a man, but I am looking at it from a more modern view point. Tell him plain baby your thoughts and he can either reject or accept."

"I want to be his wife Granny. His. Is that asking too much?"

"He will be your husband Michonne. Whatever this misunderstanding was can be made right. I know full well that man didn't court you for nothing. You come with a great deal of baggage. You got Mike who made you the way you are and before you get riled up-you are much better with your compulsive disorder for things to be clean. I always told you, you aren't going to die, because the Michonne I use to know would not have that man unwashed shirt in the bed with her. Tell me I'm lying."

XXX

Michonne: I'm in Portugal, silly.

Rick: I have a first class round trip ticket on my bed.

Michonne: I put it there.

Rick: I would have to leave in three hours it says

Michonne: Yes.

Rick: Sounds like you will have time for me?

Michonne: I will make time.

Rick: Portugal?

Michonne: Yes.

Rick: Okay.

Michonne: I will be at the airport waiting.

Rick: You've been busy alot

Michonne: I wanted to make it up to you

Rick: I...

Michonne: I love you Rick

Rick:..love you.

XXX

It was a small business function that Michonne's firm was hosting trying to win over a high profile client. Rick noticed Michonne was distracted once Shane made his appearance due to his association with the firm that Michonne and her associates were trying to hook.

Rick felt his pulse increase. He was agitated. He quietly tried to gravitate back to Michonne but didn't make it in time because he kept getting stopped by women who found him attractive and felt compelled to tell him their thoughts.

Michonne checked her phone and absentmindedly began making her way out of the room with out looking up. Shane followed seconds after her.

"What are you doing Shane?"

"Rick?" Michonne was surprised to see Rick step inside the small adjoining banquet room where she and Shane were conversing.

"Rick it's not what you are thinking man. Really!"

Rick's fist were balled. His face was red underneath the nicely grown in beard he wore.

Michonne stood in between the two men. "I have no idea why you are at level 10 Rick but we are discussing business. I am on the clock but if you keep whatever _this_ is up, I am going to have to do a time out. You're messing with my money right now. What gives?"

"Your father is doing some underhanded shit to take me down, Rick." Shane quickly admitted knowing exactly where Rick's mind was.

"Let's reverse that statement." Michonne countered. "Grimes Senior is getting you back for some underhanded shit you pulled."

"So you helping him?" Rick looked at Michonne incredulously.

"You want _me_ to tell him or _you_ want to tell him?" Michonne asked Shane.

Shane couldn't look Rick in the eyes as he explained, "Michonne is helping me square a deal with Senior Grimes to pay him back instead of spending time in prison."

"How long this been going on?"

"I asked Michonne to help me get out of the mess I'm in and we have been in negotiations for two weeks now."

"I saw Shane's number in your phone. He was calling you all times of the night."

"I was talking him off a cliff. He's your friend. He can't be mine?"

"No." Rick said simply. "The texting and talking in the night stops here and now. If this son of a bitch wants to drop off a cliff, let him."

Michonne was surprised by the quick response and it was non-negotiable.

"You beat the shit out of me that day. I don't know when you will forgive me for that shit. Looking back on it, I just wanted what you had with Lori. I was jealous that I didn't have that and I am sincere about it more now than I have ever been before. I see you got a good thing now. I see why you are off the market, it took a long time for you to find the right one for you, Michonne is it. I am happy for you. I ain't trying to mess that up for you." Shane said sincerely.

"Plus he can't. I have no tolerance for a man who is always looking for a key to the backdoor." Michonne quipped.

XXX

By the second day Michonne was a mess. She called off work two days in a row. Monday she was told no flowers and Tuesday she felt she was going to die of a broken heart if it was in deed truly over.

Rick had cancelled the courier service for providing flowers. The flower shop called Rick to make sure it wasn't an error and Rick told them their services were no longer needed but he will keep them in mind and refer business their way.

They were going on two whole days without texting or calling.


	20. Chapter 20

"A psychologist said to me, there are only two important questions you have to ask yourself. What do you really feel? And, what do you really want? If you can answer those two, you probably can leave your neuroses behind you."  
― Harold Ramis

* * *

Rick had no idea what she was about to do when she plopped the pillow on the balcony floor of the five-star hotel they were staying.  
He had flown to Portugal, and she was there at the airport waiting for his arrival. She had run into his arms and kissed him the kiss that he preferred instead of the customary peck.

"You are an amazing woman." Rick had one hand braced on the balcony rails and the other hovering above the back of her head or the lounge chair that was next to them, he was standing. He watched Michonne who was on her knees, giving him his first ever blowjob performed by her on the dimly lit balcony. He had many blowjobs in the past done by other women. Rick had many good ones, but this excelled any experience he ever had, she had great technique, but he also cared about her. He cared about her more than he knew he was capable. He watched as she took him in slowly and then what felt complete. She allowed him to hit the back of her throat. He couldn't help but talk through it because he was so overcome with all kinds of crazy emotions his heart was sending to his brain.

"I don't know how...I'm going to...Mmm, damn...I have no ...Just like...ahhh, okay, okay, yes...oh yes...yes...hell Michonne...Yes...oh...yes...please fucking kiss me afterward...fucking kiss me Michonne."

Rick was ready to ejaculate, and he had the insatiable need to taste his essence on her tongue, on her lips. He exploded at the thought of her receiving him without hesitation; she knew exactly what to do, she swallowed.

"When was the last time you talked to him, Michonne?"

"Yesterday. He didn't send flowers today."

"You went to work?"

"No. I can't go."

"Then how do you know the flowers didn't arrive?" Sasha asked.

"Because Beth called before she left today and told me."

"You better than me, Michonne. I would have called and cussed his ass right out, went to wherever he was and cursed him some more. Ask Daryl if you think I am lying."

"He broke up with me. I have custody of Lily and I think she misses her daddy."

"Don't cry. Tell me what happened." Sasha was sympathetic and tried not to cry too.

"He asked me if I broke up with him. I told him I didn't break up with and that I just wasn't going to fuck with him."

"What the hell, Michonne! Since when you speak code? I can't even decipher that. You know I am a ride or die Michonne, but I would break up with you too."

"I am not going to work tomorrow either. I can't get my shit together."

"Rick was over here earlier talking to Daryl in the garage."  
"Do you know what he said?"

"Daryl won't tell me. I hope Rick didn't try to get advice from Daryl when Daryl needs to figure out what the hell we are doing."

"At least he asked to marry you, Sasha."

"Yeah, with stipulations. How do you put stipulations if you love someone? I love you, but if one day I fall out of love with you this is what I am prepared to give you...What kind of shit is that?"

"Are you asking me to answer as a lawyer or a friend?"

Rick's father was sitting behind his massive mahogany desk peering at his son who sat in a large leather armchair across from him.

"You need to make up your mind son. You aren't getting any younger and women aren't getting any smarter from what I have witnessed in my many endeavors. I thank heavens every day that I have your mother, Ella to keep me on my toes with this or that. I have never waivered on your mother. Ever. I wish GOD right now strike me down if I am lying."

"We broke up. We are no longer together."

"Since when?"

"Two days ago."

"So that explains why you look like shit and your shirt is wrinkled with no cufflinks. This seems like something that can be fixed ...I am just glad to know you haven't gone mad. You fucked around on her?"

"Of course not."

"Then most anything else can be overcome with a woman. Michonne is a good catch though. Smart and business savvy. I have been at a large function that she attended. Heard about her from other's that used her services. Your friend Shane is using her services. He was smart to procure her."

Rick's phone buzzed. It was Michonne. He took the call.

"Rick, where are you?"

"Michonne..."Rick had no idea what he wanted to say. His heart was racing with his mind. His mind failed to keep up.

"I left my key inside your Penthouse. I am not able to get in."

"I have the key."

"I want to talk."

"I am done talking Michonne." Rick could hear that she was upset and it transmitted very well to him from the frequency they were both on, still joined by intense feelings for each other. He didn't have the power to disconnect the call even though he could easily control the off switch. He had the very dull remembrance of what it was to be an asshole, even though he was re-wired.

"I'm a mess," Michonne admitted.

Silence.

"I want to do this with you. I want to cook for you. I want to drive when you hand me the keys because you had a little too much to drink at a function because you didn't want to be there in the first place. I want to see the world from your boat..."

"Yacht," Rick interjected.

"I want to go house hunting. I will sell my place, and you will sell your penthouse. I want to do a do-over for you Dad's next birthday party. I have an idea how we can surprise him. I want to have four kids because it will keep our family an even number but I will probably be happiest if we have no more than two. I think starting with one is a very good idea, but I think if we had a condom broke baby I wouldn't be mad because we agreed that two was doable. I don't know if I can do more than that but just in case I changed my mind or something happened where we had a third one then we have to try for the fourth one because I can't do odd numbers. You know if we go to an amusement park or something someone always has to be the odd one out. I've given this a lot of thought and..."

"I want to marry you Michonne. I have to marry you. You are everything to me. I don't think I can go another minute away from you." Rick chuckled. Her voice was home to him. He trusted her with all his insecurities, and marriage would help protect hers as well. Marriage to him signified security. He wanted to provide that to Michonne who again was being vulnerable. She allowed herself to be vulnerable with him.

"I promise you if you were to ask me I would say yes."

"I promise to ask you."

* * *

This was his wake.

It was random. It was unexpected. He had most all in attendance. All eyes were on him, Richard Sinclair Grimes Jr. His father and mother were even in attendance along with Granny Mabel who had Herschel Greene attached to her hip. Rick smiled at Granny Mabel who was dressed in orange polyester everything with a green and orange scarf tied just right on her neck.

He had his inner circle and his outer circle. He had his friends, family and business associates in attendance. He had the woman that he loved chatting away with his mother at the fundraiser to protect the environment and Honey Bees. Something he would usually skip but the wealthy with guilty consciences would attend. That was his circle, extended or not.

"I am not a guest speaker at tonight fundraiser, but I wanted to take a moment to dispel any misconception about myself and kind of put the spotlight on me."

There were a couple of chuckles in the near area from those who knew him and were paying attention.

"It is true that I Rick Sinclair Grimes Jr. have fallen hopelessly in love with Michonne Benton, and I had a whole romantic thing to say, but it all went out of my head."

The room went quiet all eyes were on Rick. He was on stage talking into a microphone looking at one person who wasn't aware until his mother stopped talking. Michonne was watching.  
He felt clammy. His heart he could hear in his ears as he kept one hand in his pocket where a box was protruding.

"This will certainly be my first time doing this and certainly my last. I was intrigued the first time I saw you in that black jumpsuit with the Louboutin heels, which make you seem taller than what you are. I like how you carry yourself and that you are very professional. No one knows you, as I know you. If you all in attendance think I am going to tell you what exactly makes Michonne special you are sadly mistaken. She is a rare jewel that is mine. That will be mine. I love that she is mysterious and complex. She stole this from my very chest." Rick motioned to where his heart was no longer beating. He couldn't feel it like he did before he began his proposal.

"I love you so much Michonne Benton, and I am hoping this act alone signifies just how much. Will you marry..."

"YES. YES! I will marry you." Michonne shouted as she stood from the table to walk to him. Rick pulled the ring out of his pocket, the opening of his casket and Michonne immediate acceptance was the slamming shut of his casket.

"Yes in damn deed, she will marry him. She would have married him yesterday if he had asked. Woo Lawd, have mercy." Granny Mabel remarked more to herself than to anyone.

"Are you going to be alright Mabel?" Herschel asked.

"Yes. I wore orange for a reason." Granny Mabel final words.

* * *

Rick couldn't believe the amount of time that had gone by, and married life suited him well. He was sometimes surprised that he not only loved Michonne, but he still enjoyed her. He enjoyed her company ten years later.

The first five years they didn't think they could get pregnant. It just didn't happen, so they adopted a brother for Lily. Rick was tasked with dropping them off at doggy daycare, and Michonne would pick them up. They had their little doggy beds located on the floor in their master that said, King and Queen. Rick had to go to the vet with Michonne or he wouldn't hear the end of it. The two teacups were spayed and neutered because the thought of breeding caused uneasiness so intense within Michonne that Rick wouldn't be able to rest. King wanted to hump Queen.

"Hey, pregnant lady." Rick finally found his wife in their large home. She was standing in the master bathroom completely nude.

"Hey, yourself."

"What are you thinking?"

"I like being pregnant. It is not as bad as I expected it would be."

"Well, this would be considered the condom broke baby. We going to keep going?"

"No. I've got my Carlton who's sleeping in his big boy bed and soon we will have our Judith.

"Daddy's Princess." Rick held up the Onesie that he procured from a baby boutique.

"Oh my God, Rick. It's so cute!" Michonne took it from Rick and admired it.

"I'm excited Michonne," Rick admitted. He loved Michonne pregnant. He liked the idea of pampering Michonne and having a growing family to come home to every day.

"I'm excited too."

"You're looking sexy with all that prancing in the mirror." Rick smiled.

" I feel sexy pregnant." Michonne stood in the mirror taking in her nude image as Rick watched in the doorway of their bathroom.

"Dinner was delicious." He complimented.

"I wanted to make your favorite. I wanted to make your belly happy."

"You did it because you want me to sex you up." His arousal was apparent.

"That too." Michonne giggled when he pulled her to him.

XXX  
THE END


End file.
